Living With The Uchiha's
by Katsutoshi96
Summary: Naruto, the son of a multibillionaire is sent off to live with his fathers friend for a few months, but when he realizes just what kind of family he's dealing with his life will be turned upside-down for good. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

This is the story I've been talking about! Don't worry I'll update Two Worlds the same time I do this! This story is basically this!

**Summary: **Uzumaki Naruto, the son of a multibillionaire, goes to live with his father's friend Uchiha Fugaku's family. Living in the Uchiha mansion and finding out that you're engaged to the youngest of the Uchiha family must be strange. Especially since the whole female student body now wants his head! Not to mention Sasuke's gothic older brother and gang of friends who have become his "bodyguards"

So yeah I hope you like it! It is AU… And it totally humor and totally whacked up teenage life!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, just the story's plot.

**Chapter 1**

The new kid in town.

_**Prologue**_

"Ah Arashi! This is wonderful of you to come to mine and Mikoto's wedding!" One Uzumaki Arashi looked over towards his friend Uchiha Fugaku. They had been friends since High School and were still friends at Fugaku's wedding day. Mikoto was a beautiful woman with long jet black hair and black eyes. Fugaku was tall and his face was rough but still a heart breaking face. Brighter hair then Mikoto's hair he still had black eyes.

"Arashi-kun!" Mikoto yelled as she ran over towards Arashi in her brides dress. Glomping him she gladly chuckled. "I'm so glad you made it! When are you going to settle down?" Arashi laughed at the two who were pestering him.

"I'll settle down once I get time to. I'm very busy with work right now."

"Arashi… I would like to make a proposition with you..."

--**18 Years Later**--

Uzumaki Naruto looked over at his father. Naruto was 15 at the time and was currently riding the family's private jet to Konoha, Japan. That was where he would meet his father's old friend Uchiha Fugaku. The Uchiha's were well known for their businesses they pretty much owned the world along with the Uzumaki's.

Naruto watched his father look through some papers and then at him. "I'm sorry Naruto, what were you saying." Sighing at his father Naruto pointed towards the deck of cards.

"Go fish dad!" Naruto said to him. Arashi smiled and picked up another card laughing he placed yet another pair down. Naruto growled. "This deck is rigged… You don't shuffle it right dad." Arashi laughed.

"And you would know how to shuffle a deck?" Naruto nodded.

"Some of the dealers in Vegas taught me how to…" Arashi raised a blond eyebrow.

"How did you get into the casinos?" Naruto had a fox like grin at the other and pulled out a card that turned out to be his dad's license. "Amazing what a little bit of makeup and a hairstylist will do to make me look like you dad." Arashi sighed and looked at his son.

"You're a little devil; your mother would be ashamed." Naruto stuck out his tongue and smiled. "Well since mom is in France modeling right now. And you have business there and your anniversary. That's the whole reason I'm staying at the Uchiha mansion isn't it?" Arashi nodded towards his son and smiled at him. His cell phone went off and Arashi opened it.

"Hello? Hi dear how are you? He didn't… Oh he did huh? I'll have a talk with him when I get there… I'll be there once I drop Naruto off in Japan. He's fine do you want to talk to him? Alright…" Handing the phone over to Naruto. The younger heard his mother's voice.

"Hey mom!"

"Hi baby! How are you are you eating alright?" She asked over the phone with much enthusiasm.

"Yeah but the question is are you eating at all?" He could tell his mom was glaring at the moment.

"You know I eat what I can! You're so mean Nari!"

"Its Naru mom! Nari sounds girlish!"

"Oh but your name sounds cute that way! Well say hi to Mikoto for me!"

"Who's Mikoto?" He heard his mom gasp.

"You don't know who Mikoto is! Uchiha Mikoto! The greatest fashion designer ever! She's the one who I model clothes for! She and I have been friends since childhood! How could you not know who she is?" Naruto had to hold the phone away from his ear as his mother yelled through it.

"Mom did you miss your meditation lesson this morning?"

"I don't take meditation…"

"You should consider it! Just kidding around mom…"

"I really need to go Naruto, sorry to cut the conversation short but I have another show on in 2 hours and I need to get into hair and makeup… I love you sweetie!"

"I love you to momma!" He joked at her. Hearing her laugh she said bye. He did the same closing the phone handing it back to his dad.

"We should be landing soon…" Naruto looked at the clouds and the red light blinked on for seatbelts. "Uzumaki-san, we will be landing soon in Konoha airport. Please fasten your seatbelts as we will be landing shortly." Arashi nodded and placed his seatbelt on.

Naruto did the same and he felt the decent of the plane as it started it's descent towards the end of the long ride to Japan.

As the plane stopped and the attendants helped them out with their things. The first thing they saw was a ton of fan girls and boys raising signs in Japanese that read, "We love you Arashi-san!" You see Uzumaki Arashi was a famous business man and actor as well. He was very popular on the ladies list and all the men wished to be like him. When all the girls saw Naruto they gasped in surprise. _What do they expect an absolute look alike? I look more like my mother anyways!_

"Hide your face…" Arashi said and that was what Naruto did. Just like his father they hid their faces and ignored the reporters and fans. Arashi signed a few autographs and that was it.

As they got inside the airport, security kept the people from coming inside as the Uzumaki's got their luggage and met the chaperone that would take them to the Uchiha mansion.

--

As they reached the Mansion Naruto was in Awe. He had never seen a Mansion as great as that of the Uchiha families. Their main gate had the symbol of the Uchiha in the middle of it. As they entered up to the summit towards the Mansion.

Outside there was the family and servants. _The oldest one has to be Uchiha Fugaku._ He thought looking at the oldest one in the summer kimono. Looking over at the beautiful woman he saw her. She looked very much like his mother in body figure but was completely different. Instead of blonde hair she had jet black hair and black eyes…

As the limo came to a stop and opened. Naruto stepped out as well as his father. Seeing his father go down to the ground he saw the woman on top of him. "Arashi-san!" Said the beautiful woman.

"Mikoto you shouldn't be tackling Arashi like that… He's not the same boy that you remember from long ago…" Mikoto stood up bringing Arashi with her. Looking over towards Naruto she squealed.

"Ah! Arashi! He's cuter then what you said he looked like!" Naruto bowed his head. "I'm Naruto…"

"AH! Nari! Your mother has told me all about you in the messages she sends me! You can call me mom when you're around here!" Naruto felt like he couldn't breathe as the woman took him into a hug.

"Arashi my old friend!" The man said to Naruto's father. "You haven't changed a bit! How's the wife?"

"She's great Fugaku. We're spending our anniversary in France together. Thank you for taking care of Naruto while he is here."

"No problem! Ah look Sasuke is home from school!" Mikoto waved towards the limo that was pulling up towards the building. "Yoo-hoo! Sasuke!"

A well groomed boy came out of the limo. With a briefcase over his shoulder, and his hair spiked up in the back. Naruto had to admit he was pretty hot. _Hot? That's disgusting…_

"Sasuke! This is Naruto! He's the boy I told you about! The one who's going to be staying with us for a month!" Sasuke looked at the other and hnnned.

"And who is this boy again? He looks like a dead-last more then a genius…" Naruto puffed his cheeks out and rolled up his sleeves. Growling, "I'll show you dead-last. I'll put all across your ass…" Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up at his dad.

"Naruto… please be nice to Sasuke-kun."

"Why should I?" He said glaring at the other who in turn glared at him. They both marched up to each other and were ready to punch each others lights out…

"Ah, Arashi. It's just like Mikoto and I before we got married. The troubles of fiancés wouldn't you say?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and then at their fathers. And then back to each other.

"FIANCES!"

"Yes, fiancés… It was decided before your birth Sasuke. Arashi-kun and I arranged it."

"But—but he's a guy! I can't get married to another guy!"

Mikoto hit her son over his head, "You're marrying him and that's final! Okay Naruto, lets take your stuff inside!"

"Sorry guys, but I have to go. I have to get to France ASAP… Naruto be good for the Uchiha's. And be sure to write mom and me every day. Okay?" Naruto nodded and his forehead was kissed.

"I'll be back in 1 month okay. Mom and I both…" Naruto smiled and watched as his father went back into the limo. "Bye Naru!"

The limo left and Naruto lowered his hand that was waving. A wave of sadness washed over him and he looked at them.

Mikoto's heart strings stirred and she grabbed Naruto's hand. "Don't worry he'll be back in a month…" Naruto looked at her and clutched his notebook close to his chest.

"It's a lie. When he says a month he won't be coming back for a year… That's what happened the other 8 times… Sometimes I wonder if my parents really love me or not. After all they are famous and I'm just a child…" Naruto walked into the house and Mikoto watched him.

Going into the house she asked one of the servants to lead Naruto to his bed chamber. Walking down to the west wing she went into Sasuke's room. Seeing he was studying she walked in and closed the door. Sasuke's room was sound proofed so no one could hear him when he was in one of his fits. Or so he couldn't hear anyone outside. Sasuke's music was really loud sometimes and that's the main reason that his room was that way. Walking over towards her son she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sasuke? Are you alright honey?" Sasuke glared and went back to his work.

Sighing at her sons antics she sat down next to her. "Sasuke… Naruto isn't that bad…If anything that boy needs a friend. Or someone to love him. His parents are away all the time unlike your father and I are. Please at least be a friend to him while he is here." Mikoto kissed her son on the head and went towards the door.

"Mother? Do I really have to marry him?" Mikoto smiled.

"That's up to you Sasuke… you and him. It's not unusual after all…" Sasuke looked at her and then out the window. As he heard the click of the door.

"I guess I could try… But that boy will learn respect if he is to live here…" And with that Sasuke started planning.

**TBC**

Um yeah… This is short… But funny in my opinion. A little sad near the end but yeah… Tell me what you think!

R&R

Next Chapter: Enter Itachi and his gothic entourage!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading the last chapter!

To my anonymous reviewers!

Crystal- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Chapter Summary:** Naruto meets Itachi's gothic entourage and joins the school play! Also a surprise at the end!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't belong to me… Just the story plot.

**Chapter 2**

Enter Itachi and his Gothic entourage

Naruto woke up to the sound of someone knocking at his door. Allowing entrance, Mikoto came in.

"Hey kid, how are you today?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"Great! These beds are really comfy!" Mikoto smiled at him. "That's good, now get ready. You can't go to school in those clothes. Choose what ever but be down for breakfast in 1 hour." She said pulling open the huge closet of male designer clothes that she made herself. The outfits were all very stylish and were made to Naruto's taste. Naruto looked at them in awe. They were just like the clothes his mother brought him from all over the world. That were made by the Uchiha woman.

"You will be attending Konoha High. It's a public school in town and Sasuke insists on going there to 'blend in' whatever that means. So your father insisted that you should go to school there as well. Isn't that great?!" Naruto looked in the closet for something to wear. Looking back at Mikoto he nodded.

"Thanks, I'll be glad to go to 'private school' what ever that is…" Mikoto exited the room and let Naruto change into whatever there was to wear. Naruto was always home schooled while he was younger so he had never been to a school with more students then just himself and his teachers.

--

As breakfast was placed on the table Naruto finally found his way to the dining room. He saw Sasuke there as well as Fugaku. Fugaku looked up from his morning paper and looked at Naruto. "Good morning Naruto! You look very nice today." Naruto looked at the unbuttoned denim jacket with an orange shirt and baggy black pants. His hair was spiked slightly with a few bangs falling in front of his eyes giving it a punkish look. Mikoto screamed with delight and hugged the blond. "You look so cool! I knew you'd like that one the best!"

"Um… Thanks. I've never put on anything like this before." Mikoto smiled and moved some bangs infront of his left eye more, and styled his hair to a more befitting look. Hey she was a fashion designer! She needs her creations to be perfect.

Looking around the room Fugaku asked his youngest son, "Sasuke is Itachi up yet?"

Sasuke looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know… He came home pretty late last night from that social with his friends." Mikoto sighed angrily.

"Really those boys should know not to stay out so late!" Stomping out of the room you could hear from clear on the other side of the mansion Mikoto yelling at this boy who was new to Naruto.

About 20 minutes later the new person emerged, wearing a black shirt with a red cloud on it. He had brownish black hair like his father but red eyes that creeped Naruto out. His pants had chains and straps that crisscrossed over the front and back. They had a red outline on the seams for both the pockets and the outline of the other parts of the pants. He wore a jacket that must've had the school insignia on it. But unlike the jacket that Sasuke was wearing it had a scratch through it. It had stitches all over, and his left ear was pierced near the top and on the bottom and hooking them together by a single thin chain. The makeup on his face was black eyeliner that was under his eyes that were narrowed to a glare. Naruto stared at him and then saw an evil smirk come on his face. He began walking towards Naruto and grasped him by his chin. "What do we have here? A little angel in front of my sinful eyes?" Naruto's eyes were wide. He was gothic AND **gay?!**

"Itachi! Stop scaring Naruto before I make you go to school in my newly made pink frilly polka dot dress!!" Itachi stared at his mother and sighed. "But he's so innocent… He makes me want to--" Itachi was hit over the head by his father who whacked him on the head with the morning paper.

"Itachi stop that nonsense and eat your breakfast!" Itachi grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Only if he sits next to me!" He said with a child's temper.

"Itachi sit and eat your breakfast!" Itachi looked at his mom and sighed with a love struck food when all it will ever do is let the energy go anyways? And aren't we all just a bunch of consumers who one day the food will run completely dry and we won't have anything to eat but ourselves…" Itachi always used logic against his parents. Mikoto growled and shoved food down his throat. "How's that for energy consumers huh?!!!" Itachi gagged and swallowed his food.

"I almost choked there! Do it again!" Itachi said to her and she sighed leaving him alone. Itachi looked over at Naruto who was now sitting down and he sat down next to him.

"May I borrow your knife?" Itachi asked Naruto. Naruto was about to hand it over to him but all three of the other Uchiha's stopped him. Hearing Sasuke whisper in his ear he finally understood, "Keep Itachi away from knifes. He's been cutting himself and if he does it again then he'll have to go away to the Insane Assylum because he's been charged for theft and beating up innocent people on the street. If he's caught doing this then he'll be sent away and my mother doesn't want to lose him again."

Naruto looked at Itachi and then looked at the knife. Smiling he grabbed the Goths hand and dragged the pointed side along his skin. There was no blood only a small scratch that went away after a few seconds. Itachi saw this and shrugged, it didn't cut so it wasn't that important to him anymore. The other three Uchiha's were amazed as Itachi calmed down and began to eat.

Itachi noticed that his hand was still being grasped by the blond. "So what's your name little angel that holds my hand and how old are you anyways?"

Naruto looked down and indeed he was holding his hand. Naruto pulled away and said, "Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah, as in Arashi's son… Yeah I know you. I'm Itachi by the way…" Naruto smiled and finished eating his food.

-- At school!

Naruto had never been to a public school before. He didn't like it. He usually stuck close to Itachi because he was the one leading him around. Naruto was scared, as Itachi pulled into the pull in where parents would usually drop their teens off at High school. Itachi got out and so did Sasuke. Itachi opened up the door and let Naruto out. There was a student standing there and Itachi handed his car keys over to the man. "Park it where it always is. If I see one scratch on it I'll beat you into the concrete so everyone will run over you every day without knowing. And it better be back here at 3:00 sharp! Am I clear?"

The student bowed and carefully pulled out and went to the parking lot. So Itachi was the goth and the bully AND **gay!** What did he get himself into?

Itachi stood in front of a door and opened it telling Naruto to wait where he was. Naruto saw many people in the same jacket Itachi was wearing all gothed up and glaring at everyone. One person ran into one with blue hair and such pale skin it looked to be blue. The man shoved the kid against a locker and began cussing. "What was that about bastard?! Give me three reasons why I shouldn't kill you right now?!" That went a bit far… Why kill someone for accidentally bumping into them?

Was it some sort of a cult? They would look at Naruto and all smile wave at Naruto and he felt a little more comfortable that is until Itachi came back and then allowed him to go into the class. Waving at some of the group. "If you need any help just come across the hall to Hatake sensei's room."

Naruto's homeroom teacher was Umino Iruka. He was a tall man with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. A large scar was running across the bridge of his nose. Naruto carefully walked in. Right across the hall was Hatake Kakashi's room where his next class would be at. "Everyone this is Uzumaki Naruto. He'll be visiting us for a while so treat him kindly. Are there any questions?" Naruto looked at them all and wasn't shocked to see their faces full of shock. He was used to it…

"Yeah!" Said one pink haired girl. She stood up. "Are you related to Uzumaki Arashi by any chance?" Naruto was confused… Why ask a question like that?

"Um yeah… I'm his son."

"AHHHH!!!" All the girls squealed with joy or was that scared... Who knows.

"You look nothing like him! You're lying!" One blond haired girl said to him.

"He looks more like the model! You know Uzumaki…"

"That's because she's my mom!" Naruto said back to them. Looking over at the teacher he asked him politely, "Can I sit down now? These girls are annoying me…"

Iruka nodded and pointed to a seat in the back. Naruto nodded and sat down back there ignoring all the girls questions. Hearing the door slide open it revealed Uchiha Sasuke. Not only was he the boy in the school whom everyone loved. But he was the student body president. And the boy Naruto hated the most.

All the girls stood up and bowed to him, "Welcome Sasuke-kun!" Naruto 'che'd at them.

"I know what you're talking about…" Said someone infront of him. He had long hair that was wrangly and all that. "That Uchiha gets all the ladies that it isn't even funny…" Hearing protests from all the other boys in the class Naruto looked over and saw a quiet girl sitting in the front looking at him. She wasn't standing like the rest of the girls; she was smiling at Naruto. Quietly waving at him Naruto smiled back. Sasuke took his seat next to Naruto. Naruto laid his head down and began to sleep. He knew what they were talking about. It was a nobrainer.

--

The next hour in Hatake Kakashi's class. There turned out to be a variety of students from the different grades. Some of them were wearing the jackets that Itachi was wearing that morning. They were all dressed in black with the red clouds and had dark makeup on. Naruto was confused as to who these guys were. Were they goth or were they something else. They all looked depressed and began listening. Naruto listened as Kakashi went on about some random subject. Naruto then began to fall asleep in his class.

Near the end of the class some of them came up to Naruto. They shoved him slightly and all smirked. "So you're Naruto huh? Itachi's told us all about you!" Said one with blond hair they were all surrounding him causing a slightly uncomfortable feeling. "Really what did he say?"

The one with green hair replied, "That you were damn hot."

"And he couldn't be more right!" Said the one with blond hair. Naruto smiled, he was never told that before. By anyone… and especially a bunch of guys!

--

Lunch period… Naruto loved lunch. Here at this academy they didn't have cheeseburgers or anything like Naruto ate while he was snacking or something. They had lobster and all these fine assortments of lunches. Naruto looked around for some place to sit. Looking at the tables.

The one where Sasuke was sitting had the whole female student population sitting there or attempting to sit there. Naruto decided to go anywhere but that table. At another table were a group where a whole bunch of other students were sitting. He asked them if he could sit by them but they all just ignored him. Everybody looked up at Naruto and glared as he came out. They all sat down leaving no room for him. Naruto's eyes looked at the floor. Nobody wanted him to sit with them. Just because he was richer then all of them. And he didn't fit in. Naruto looked around and he saw everyone glaring at him except Sasuke and a whole bunch of guys who were just eating.

Naruto looked around and then the doors busted open. In came the guys that were in the black shirts with Red clouds. They all saw who the others were glaring at and they growled. They took a step and all the students gasped. In the middle of all of them was Itachi. Naruto was glad to have known one of them at least. Itachi walked out towards Naruto and looked at the other. "Are they not letting you sit anywhere Naruto-kun?" Naruto sighed and said to him. "It's fine I'll just wait till they are finished."

Itachi looked at all of them and Naruto saw fright in their eyes. Even in Sasuke's as Itachi's eyes went narrow. "You all make me sick… You make all of us sick! You think that you're better then him because you think that! But guess what! You're all nothing but a bunch of low life scraps at the bottom of the dogdish. You're worse then shit! How dare you think that you are better than someone just by the way they look or how rich you are! I don't' see any of you doing that to Sasuke or me and you all know how loaded we are! Now if any of you want to keep your heads I suggest you move it! And I suggest if you want to see the next day you best take kindly to Naruto or otherwise you'll be talking with us." The whole group was punching their fists and glaring at everyone with menacing and insane grins on their faces. Everyone moved away from their seats except Sasuke who was slapping his head moaning, "He's not my brother; he's not my brother… We're not related at all…"

Itachi pulled out a chair for Naruto at a table and Naruto sat down. The other members of Itachi's group sat down as well. The blond hair sitting on the lap of a red haired one. There was the blue haired, and the green. Itachi and some other guy were the only ones who had black hair. They were all Goths that's for sure. All of them went against school dress code by wearing their jackets and chains. They didn't wear normal jeans but the ones that Itachi was wearing either that or tight pants or leather. Which at the moment it was pajama pants with skulls and death written all over them… They were truly frightening.

"Sorry to scare you like that Naruto-kun." Naruto shook his head and began eating. Noticing the rest of them not eating he offered them food. "Want some?" The whole room gasped. He saw some of the girls waiting for something. Probably for Naruto to get his lights punched out by one of the most feared gangs in Konoha High.

The other black haired man was hiding his face from Naruto he had his hood on and nodded. "Thank you Naruto-kun… I am quite hungry." He reached out and a purple fingernail hand and grabbed some of the food. The rest of them fallowing after, "Thanks Naruto-kun!" Said the blonde and stuck one between his teeth and the red haired one took a bite and kissed the other. Naruto had only seen people do that in Vegas. But even then it was a male and female that he saw. Never had he seen males do that. So they ALL WERE **GAY!!!**

The cafeteria lit up with talking again and Naruto just had to ask them. "So what kind of group are you guys. I see all of you in the halls and I was wondering what was up."

The leader looked at Naruto and smirked. "We're a group called Akatsuki. We're a bunch of misfits who try and set these snobs straight. Even if it means hurting them brutally…"

"Don't you get sued at all?"

"Only once but then nobody saw that person again… If you catch my drift…" He grinned at Naruto as his face went pale.

The blond one laughed at Naruto and patted him on the back. "He's kidding… We don't do that. We're just the student council for the senior class. And exactly what he said, we are a whole bunch of misfits. My name is Deidara by the way…"

Naruto was confused. "You're the student council?" They all nodded. "Leader is the student body president. Sasori here is the vice president… I'm the secretary, Itachi is the senior class president, Kisame over there is the vice.." Deidara told him al their positions and Naruto thought there would only be one way they would be elected. They threatened everyone to elect them. Either that or bribed them.

"So Naruto? Do you have your eyes on someone right now?" Itachi asked and Naruto looked around and shook his head. "No their all losers especially Sasuke. He's a bastard…" Naruto said pouting a bit. Itachi and the others laughed a bit. "Got that right, my foolish brother is a bastard. It's hard to even know that he and I are related…"

Deidara was playing with Sasori's hair. "Yeah I mean, he's so weird. I don't understand how he can have so many girls around him all the time. I mean it's so disgusting danna!" Sasori said cuddling closer to Sasori. The red head running his hands through the boys hair.

"You know Deidara… All guys aren't gay like we are." Deidara stuck out his tongue and smacked the other. "Well he should be! I mean look at Itachi! Without those girls he has more time on his hands!"

"It still doesn't mean they come after me Deidara…" Itachi said.

Naruto laughed along with them. Feeling like he was part of them, part of something. Like he belonged. Forgetting all about the younger Uchiha who was staring at him non stop.

--4 days later!

School was a drag as always and he had many friends. He hated it all… Naruto was teased in the hallways and was kicked and shoved around. Itachi and the others would always clear it up but it didn't matter. Whenever they were around everyone would be nice and friendly but when they weren't they would be mean to him. He didn't want anyone hurt. He just wanted to make friends.

He saw Sasuke at his locker and Naruto walked by without saying anything but then Sasuke began walking next to him… Sasuke actually looked at him and asked him if he could walk with him to class. Naruto nodded but didn't speak, he and Sasuke had a PE class together and a music class as well.

They were now getting ready for gym and he would always feel eyes on his back. He would look back but there would only be Sasuke putting on his gym outfit on. Naruto would turn back and he'd get the same feeling again. Naruto shook it away and finished getting ready.

As they were stretching since he came right after Sasuke in roll call he and Sasuke had to stretch together. There was one thing he hated more then stretching with Sasuke. When the girls would start running around and showing off in front of Sasuke. Their breasts bouncing up and down trying to entrance the Uchiha. Sasuke paid no attention to them but kept stetching. "Are you ready to run dobe?" Naruto nodded and the class began running. Naruto would always run past the plaques and flags on the walls and wondered what they were about. While everyone was panting from the 20 lap run he and Sasuke were fine. "Hey Sasuke? What are those things on the wall?" Sasuke looked at them and glared. "Things that Itachi won for the school in athletic events. I swear he's blessed in everything. Damn prodigy…" Naruto never talked about them again.

--Lunch!

Naruto sat down in the farthest corner of the lunch room. So nobody else would notice him. Hearing a plate being placed down next to him he saw Sasuke. "Mind if I sit with you today?" Naruto shook his head and began with his ritual of just playing with his food.

"If you're not going to eat it why do you bother getting it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him and responded. "I don't know… I'm just not hungry." Sasuke saw some girls gossiping and staring at Naruto. Glaring at them he scooched closer to Naruto. "Don't listen to them. They're stupid females who have no idea who you are." Naruto smiled and looked at the other. "You don't know who I am either…" Naruto stood up and walked out of the room to music class.

--Music Class!

Naruto loved playing the piano unlike most children who were forced to take a music class. He was so accomplished that he created his own music and he then became the music classes piano player. He didn't get to sing but that was fine. He didn't like singing… He was amazing at singing but didn't want people to know. He just wanted to play the piano or violin.

"Alright boys and girls we're trying out for our school play today. Sasuke is already the main and so we need someone else as the other main.

Everyone tried out and so it was finally time for Naruto to. He didn't want to but Mikoto insisted. Naruto went to the stage and breathed in heavily. Taking out the read they gave him he began to read it. At the end of the reading he swore he heard this all before.

"AMAZING!!" Yelled Kakashi-sensei. "I think we have our Juliet!"

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute… JULIET!!! You mean the school play is Romeo and Juliet?!" The choir teacher, Jiraiya, and Kakashi nodded. "You'd make a wonderful Juliet. You have the feminine voice and also the looks! We just need to get you a wig and it's perfect!"

Sasuke was in shock as well. "Naruto playing Juliet… That means I have to kiss him…" Sasuke grinned to himself. "On the other hand… Maybe it won't be that bad."

--After School.

Fugaku saw Sasuke and Naruto walk in with blushes on their faces. "How was school today…"

"Fine father… Me and Naruto got the main parts of Romeo and Juliet in our school play." Fugaku laughed. "Well you do know in Shakespeare's time males played all the parts! So it's like reverting towards the olden days!"

Naruto walked into the hall and was tackled by Mikoto. "Naruto! Please I need your help! Will you try this on and tell me what you think?" Naruto saw the dress and questioned the woman. "Why would I?"

"Because I need to send it off to your mother and you're the same height and figure as your mother and I need you to try it on for me please! I need to send it to her ASAP!" Naruto sighed. But wait… He wasn't as skinny as his mother! It would never fit!

"It will fit Naruto just trust me!" Naruto went into the bathroom and changed into the dress. It was a summer gown that would frill out just below the hips of the woman giving her an almost childish look. Naruto changed into it and went back out to Mikoto. He had to model clothes for his mother before so he was used to it. He heard Mikoto on the phone and coughed a bit. Seeing Sasuke and Itachi entering the room he almost ran away but with a call from Mikoto he walked out with a blush on his face.

Sasuke looked at the hall and saw Naruto enter the room in a dress. He was blushing and turning away from him. Mikoto squealed and Naruto could hear a squeal from the phone as it was being directed at him. "See Izumi! I told you that the dress would look great on you!" Naruto then realized that it was his mother who she was talking to. Itachi was drooling and Sasuke was looking at him with surprise. Seeing a flash come from the corner of his eyes he saw Itachi with his cell phone taking pictures. "That's a keeper…" He said and Naruto became furious and began running after the oldest son. But feeling a hand grab his arm he saw Sasuke who was looking at him with something in his eyes. Naruto was kind of scared but looked at Sasuke. Hearing a click and seeing a flash he saw both Mikoto and Itachi taking pictures. Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother and then at the two. Naruto asked, "Truce?" And Sasuke nodded, "Truce… for now anyways!" And they began chasing the older and the woman.

--Sasuke's room

Sasuke eventually got the cell phones from his mother and brother. He was practicing lines with Naruto and they were, amazingly, having a great time. They were laughing at the scripts and getting along. Naruto looked so beautiful to Naruto and they were finally getting towards the lines where it came to the first time they kissed. They were supposed to be practicing stage kissing but it ended up being a real kiss. Quickly going back to the script he was blushing.

"Th—then have m-my lips the s-sin that…that they have took?"

"Sin from they lips?" Sasuke said surprised as if nothing happened, "O trespassed sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." And there he kissed Naruto again. But then began to push the other back. Surprisingly Naruto didn't push him off and began wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and pressed his own lips against Sasuke. He had only ever kissed one other person like this and then again he was drunk on vodka. Naruto was breathing through his nose and Sasuke continually began kissing his lips and also his cheeks. But hearing someone knock on the door they pulled away and Naruto then said… "May..maybe we should continue tomorrow at play practice?" And Naruto sat up and walked towards the door. Once out he greeted Itachi and ran down the hall towards his room on the other side of the mansion. Closing his door and locking it he leaned against it. Touching his lips he sighed. "Why did he kiss me?"

The Uchiha's were strange and that was for sure. And Sasuke was sighing with a lovers gaze in his eyes. Itachi was so freaked out that he didn't ask Sasuke to help him practice his lines. He was playing the part of Lord Capulet.

**TBC**

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you liked this one too! So yeah, the next chapter will be kind of cutsie and um… Mean. And FUNNY! LOL! Naruto is Juliet and Sasuke is Romeo and Itachi is Lord Capulet! LOL!

**Next Chapter: **It's Naruto's first day of play practice and everybody has been mean to him. What will happen when they see Sasuke and Naruto kiss infront of everyone? Threatening letters from the girls? You bet!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the many reviews! I love you all! huggles everyone to the ground

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… Or Sasuke… Damnit… But hey a nice little lemon…

**Chapter Summary: **It's the first day of play practice and Sasuke kisses Naruto on stage! But what happens when his fan club figures out? Maybe a lemon… Or a fox?

**Chapter 3**

The Play Practice the evil Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club and Kyuubi the nine tailed wonder!!

Naruto was at the stage as he and Sasuke were on to practice the balcony scene. The play was to be shown in a little more than a month and they were still getting the scenery and costumes made. Most of the girls were glaring at Naruto for taking the part they were born to play. Shh… Yeah right. Naruto changed his voice to a more feminine voice and began to speak. The whole Romeo, Romeo crap. Naruto loved romantic stuff as much as the next guy but that was very little.

On the stage came lady Montague, aka Deidara. Flipping his long hair away from his head he took it and tied it up bringing out his script. Looking at Naruto he smiled, "Hey I'm glad that I got this part! Hardly any lines to memorize! Sasori is my lord and Sasuke is my baby!" Deidara was chased around stage by Sasuke and Sasori for his outburst. "It's only the truth!" Naruto smiled and went back to his lines. Seeing a shadow overcast his script he looked up and saw Itachi standing there.

"Hey little angel, want to practice lines with me?" Naruto nodded and grasped the others hand. Itachi and Naruto went towards a place where they wouldn't interfere with any other of the cast members. Going through their parts he looked at Itachi who's long hair was done up higher today and little more messier then usual. He looked very overworked and tired but he knew it was exactly the opposite.

After a while they finished up and they criticized eachother. It was hard for Naruto to come up with things to criticize Itachi about. Sasuke was right, he was great at everything. "So Naruto do you think that it will be good?" Naruto nodded and they began walking back to the stage. "Juliet to the stage, Juliet!" Naruto ran towards the stage and jumped on. Seeing a bunch of girls around Sasuke he decided to see what the rush was. "So what's the problem?!" Naruto yelled and they yelled back towards him.

"You need to work on the balcony scene!!" Jiraiya yelled at him. Naruto's face had a blush on it and he looked towards Sasuke who was making his way towards him. Naruto's heart was racing and all he could hear was the BOOM BOOM BOOM of Sasuke's footsteps. Sweat was trailing down his back and Naruto turned away. "Isn't there a different scene you want to work on?!"

"Well there always is the ball scene where you first meet, or the death scene!" Naruto's face paled. They had kisses in them as well. Were these directors trying to get him killed. He saw the whole Akatsuki group in the audience cheering him on and he breathed in. "Fine…" He said and he turned around and they began to speak. Everyone was dead silent as it went on.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" Sasuke stopped for a pause and then exclaimed in a love shaken voice. "It is the east! And Juliet is the sun…" And a little later on Sasuke was embracing him and everyone was tense or envious.

"Oh wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Sasuke said with a smirk his hands resting just above his tail bone in the small of his back in a possessive yet loving pose. Naruto recalled his line and said back, "What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" Sasuke smirked and held Naruto's chin in his slender and gentle hands.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." He said in a strong voice. Naruto stared up at him acting as the part that he was meant to play, "I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: And yet I would it were to give again." He said back.

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?" Naruto's heart tingled at the word. Was Sasuke really talking to him or was he acting?

"But to be frank, and give it thee again… And yet I wish but for the thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." And that was when it happened. Sasuke didn't just stage kiss him he actually kissed him. There was lip contact and everyone on stage saw it happen. Sasuke was kissing another male on stage and the only thing that could be heard was Deidara cheering, "WHOOO!! That's my boy! Give it to him deep!" And then was dragged down by Sasori who was grumbling something.

"CUT!! Brilliant! Do that for opening night! Alright moving on you guys are fantastic!" Jiraiya sat down again and called for Tybalt coming onto the scene. And that was when things got worse.

There was the girl by the name of Sakura and the girl called Ino. They were the biggest fans of Sasuke and they saw the display on stage and thought it all to be Naruto. They saw Naruto and grabbed him. Shoving him against the wall they looked him in the eyes. A bunch of other girls came up and looked at him as well. "Well, well Juliet. If we ever catch you kissing Sasuke again then we'll find you and crush you like the vermin you are!" They twisted his arm and he winced a bit. He'd been in deeper shit than this before and wasn't about to let any girls get the better of him. He was gay afterall!

They pushed him towards the ground. His arm became sore and hurt a little bit but it didn't bother Naruto. He was fine with it actually.

--At Home…

Naruto walked into the house still clutching his arm. Those girls really knew how to hurt someone. Sasuke had been asking him all day if he was fine and he would answer, "Yeah I'm fine. I must've hurt it while we were at practice."

"Well don't do that again… You need to be in top shape for the physical exam on Monday." Naruto nodded and placed his backpack on the ground for one of the servants to pick up and lay near his bedroom door later that day. He started cursing when he felt the tinge of pain come back.

Mikoto came out and found her 3 sons in the welcome room. Hugging Naruto and Sasuke and patting Itachi on the head she said, "Oh by the way Naruto! A special someone came today. She's right in the other room." Naruto's eyes went wide and then squealed in joy. Running towards the other room there he was.

Sasuke and Itachi went to see who this _special someone_ was. Being held in Naruto's arms was a fox with red eyes and a red orange body. A little neckerchief was around her neck and Naruto was rubbing faces with it. The little fox was licking Naruto's face and the brothers got jealous of the tiny little fox. Naruto looked towards them and smiled. "I forgot that Kyuubi was supposed to come here a little after I got here." Naruto laughed and Sasuke had to ask.

"Is that thing really house trained?"

"Yup! My mom got him for me when I turned 12. I called him Kyuubi because my father told me about the nine tailed fox legend as so the name just stuck." The fox looked at the boys and stuck out its tongue. The Uchiha brothers were dumbstruck. Did that fox just insult them?!!

Mikoto came in and squealed. "Oh Kyuubi!" Taking the fox from Naruto she twirled him around, "You are soooo cuuute!" Twirling around a little more she placed him back down in Naruto's arms. "Oh Naruto! I heard from your mother that you and Kyuubi play songs on the piano with eachother, will you please show?" Mikoto pointed towards the piano and Naruto smiled. "Sure, we may sound a little rusty though since it was a couple weeks ago." Sitting down at the piano he patted Kyuubi twice and tapped him on the nose once. Kyuubi yipped at him and got onto the keys. Naruto placed his hands on the piano and they began playing. It was bright happy song that Kyuubi would walk around on certain notes avoiding Naruto's hands all at the same time. After about a minute or so they stopped and Kyuubi jumped into Naruto's lap yipping a bit.

"YAY!!" Mikoto yelled hugging both of them, "That was so awesome! Kyuubi you must let me take you to town today, all the girls will love you!" Kyuubi yipped again and jumped into her loving arms. "Is that fine with you Naruto?" Naruto nodded and kissed his fox on the head. "Sure mind if I come as well?" They both said they didn't mind and then Mikoto looked at the fox.

"Let's go shopping and then we can go for ice cream and get our hair done, maybe a little bit of jewelry shopping! And then we can go to the fashion show later tonight! Won't that be great Naruto?!" Naruto nodded, "That would be great!" They both squealed at the thought and left the room Mikoto getting her coat and purse calling for a limo.

"Girls will be girls." Naruto said with a sigh of relief. Sasuke and Itachi were confused. "That fox is a girl?" Sasuke asked.

"**Yeah **couldn't you tell?" Naruto replied.

"But she was wearing a bandanna around her neck." Itachi said back.

"She couldn't find anything else to wear…" Naruto said with a shrug and left the room to go shopping with Mikoto and Kyuubi.

"Are you guys going to the show tonight?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Itachi shook their heads. "We never go to them…"

Naruto was shocked, "You don't go to support your mother?" Sasuke shook his head. "No it's not like it's her modeling… Besides, she doesn't like us to be there if there is something she doesn't like. And we've never gone before so why should we now?"

Naruto looked towards the ground, "Okay… that's fine. If you change your mind just call your mom to find out where it is." Naruto felt sad and turned away with a smile and ran towards the door. For the first time in his life Sasuke felt guilt… Did Naruto want him to be there for some reason? It wasn't like he liked the other… Who's he kidding he loved him. He fell in love with him after a few days.

Naruto had always gone to see his mother model clothing, he always loved watching them and he was even a model once in a while too. When he was younger he'd model clothes for younger boys and girls, and everyone would awwn at him. He'd be on the covers of weekly magazines of fashion with his mother. He was actually quite famous among the rich posse and they all knew him because of his beloved mother. Unlike most families Naruto's mother and father had been together for longer then most people would. Just like the Uchiha couple. It was world wide news when he was born because his mother was so anorexic that it was a wonder he was even formed in her scarred womb. Since then she had always called him her little blessing or angel and that was what he was, a little innocent boy.

--Shopping!

"Oh Kyuubi should I get this one? Maybe this one? You choose." The fox pointed towards a diamond necklace with a red ruby in the middle of it, and a punch of onyx crystals. "BEAUTIFUL!! This one would compliment your colors as well Kyuubi!" She said pointing towards a collar that was diamonds and had a golden tag on it. "How about we get that collar and get your name engraved on it? Then we can get some clothing that would be absolutely stunning! All the fox boys will be after you before you could even yip!" The little fox yipped and looked towards her master who was looking through necklaces. The fox yipped and Mikoto looked towards Naruto and walked up to the window.

"What are you looking at?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto looked at her and then towards the glass, "I want to buy my mother an anniversary present. But I'm not sure what to get her…" Mikoto looked through the assortment and then smiled. "How about the birthstone locket?"

The clerk handed it over to her and she showed Naruto, "You see we could have her birthstone in the middle and both your father and your birthstones beside it? And then inside the locket one side could have your father and the other you. And then on the back it could say anything you want." Naruto looked at the necklace and loved it.

"She'll love it! How much will it cost?" She looked at the price and smiled. "It isn't that much. Only 10,000 for the whole thing." Naruto smiled and sighed. "I know she'll love it…"

Kyuubi yipped and Naruto patted her head, going over towards the diamond collar he asked, "Do you take credit?"

--ICE CREAM!!

Giving another scoop to his little fox Naruto and Mikoto laughed as the little fox took the mini scoop into the little mouth. A whole bunch of people came up to him and squealed. "Oh my god, is that Kyuubi, the famous fox that's owned by the Uzumaki family?"

"Sure is, she's been with me for about 4 years now." The girls squealed, "You must be Naruto-kun then! Do you mind if we call you that?" Naruto shook his head. "Will you two give us your autographs? It would mean the world to my mother and friends!" Naruto nodded again and signed the autograph book and got out an ink pad. Kyuubi placed one of her delicate paws on the pad and placed it on the paper. The girls squealed and held their books close to them and thanked both of them. Kyuubi yipped and Naruto waved to them. Hearing them say, "Can you believe that Uzumaki's child is here in Konoha?! That's so freaking cool! Do you think Arashi is here as well?" "Nah he's in France this month, but at least we got his sons autograph!" Hearing them squeal again they left their table alone. Mikoto was looking at him with a look, "Do you get that a lot? I mean the autographs…" Naruto nodded, "Girls have always wanted my autograph because I'm Arashi's son… People only recognize me for the scars on my cheeks isn't that right Kyuu?" The little fox yipped happily and Naruto fed her another scoop.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the slut and tacky dressed Mikoto." Mikoto turned around and glared at the woman who dared insult her. There she was, pink hair and green eyes with a younger look alike beside her eating ice cream.

"And if it isn't the old and not attractive Haruno-baba… What brings you here?" She said in a casual tone.

"Just seeing you and this… boy here and thought we could have a little chat. It's concerning your youngest son Sasuke." Mikoto glared.

"If I've told you once, I've told you twice!! Sasuke isn't going to marry your whore! He already has a fiancée and isn't up to marrying your daughter!" Mrs. Haruno was struck back.

"Don't talk about my daughter that way! Your son Itachi, I saw him kissing and making out with…"

"Other males, I know! My son Itachi is gay! Why won't you get that?!" She said in a whispered tone. Even though most people knew that Uchiha Itachi was gay. She would rue the day that anyone found out about Sasuke being gay as well.

Mrs. Haruno was taken back, "You're proud of your son for this?"

Mikoto flipped her hair and laid money on the table for a tip. "Come on Naruto, we don't' need to listen to this anymore. Just remember Haruno, Sasuke hates the living guts out of your daughter and my son and his group will kill anyone if you try to pursue him again. I'll make sure of it." She said her eyes flashing dangerously and Naruto placed Kyuubi in his arms and walked off towards Mikoto. Mrs. Haruno stopped Naruto for a second, "Wait a minute… You're Uzumaki Izumi's son aren't you? The musician boy and amazing actor?"

Naruto nodded slightly, "That's me…" Mrs. Haruno ran over to him completely forgetting about Mikoto or Sakura. "Could you show these designs to your mother, I believe that she'd find them to her liking." Naruto looked at them and gave them back. "My mom wouldn't dare model anything shoddy and horrible like those. She'd rather wear polka dotted spandex and have her hair set on fire rather than wear that…" Naruto turned around and Kyuubi hmphed a bit leaving the woman shocked.

Mrs. Haruno looked at Sakura and said, "Who does he think he is saying that stuff about my work!"

"I know, and he kissed Sasuke-kun today during play practice!" Mrs. Haruno was aflame at that moment. "Sakura make his life a living hell… Mikoto and that slut will regret messing with me…"

"What's all that about?" Mikoto was fuming, "Haruno there wants her daughter to marry into the Uchiha family… She wants it for power and for money since we are one of the richest families in the world. We wanted you and Sasuke to marry so then our families would be connected and at the highest with our companies. But that was only if you were a girl and seeing as you aren't…"

"We could always fake my sex…" Naruto said unaware of what he just said. Mikoto looked at him and smirked. "Oh really, so you're saying you _want_ to marry Sasuke?" Naruto blushed at the thought and turned away.

"I—I'm just saying…" He said and turned back to the sidewalk. Mikoto smiled and looked forward thinking of the future.

--At home

Naruto and Mikoto walked in the house from the show… They were both tired but she had some more work to do.

Naruto went up towards his room but ran into Sasuke on the way. "Hi Sasuke…" He said and tried to walk past but the other grabbed him. Naruto looked at him and his breath hitched when the other hugged him.

"I'm sorry… for making you sad." Naruto didn't know how to respond so he grabbed around and buried his head in Sasuke's chest. "Its fine, I'm just… confused." Sasuke pulled the other away from him and they started walking the opposite way down the hall. Sasuke's hand was tightly clutched around Naruto's and he asked him. "What are you confused about?"

Naruto stopped and stared at the other before answering, "Us… I've been here for about 6 days and… I'm not sure about how you feel. You kissed me when we were practicing in your room. And you kissed me again in front of everyone. Were you just acting the part or…" Naruto didn't want to finish. He only stared away.

Sasuke smirked and leaned into Naruto pinning the other into the wall. Or a door at least. Sasuke opened it and Naruto fell in backing away noticing it to be Sasuke's room. Sasuke closed and locked the door as the little blonde kept backing up. Kneeling down and pouncing on the other he began kissing him.

"Mmm… Naruto have you ever wondered no one can hear what goes on in my room?" Naruto stared at him and shook his head.

Sasuke licked Naruto's scar covered cheeks and answered him, "It's so nobody can hear you scream…" Naruto's eyes went wide with fear as Sasuke said that. Sasuke began taking off Naruto's pants and moving his shirt up. Naruto began thrashing about and Sasuke licked his lips. "Don't worry Naruto…" He said in a soothing matter, "We'd end up doing it anyways once we're married…" Naruto felt funny when Sasuke began touching his lower regions. Nobody besides himself had touched them and even then it wasn't in the way that Sasuke was doing. He tried moving away as Sasuke began taking off his boxers. Finally getting some air he said, "Please Sasuke…. Don't… I don't want to have sex with you…" Sasuke looked at the other and began stroking Naruto's tip. Naruto shivered and tried to escape again. Sasuke wagged his finger in front of Naruto's face, "No, no Naruto… We can't have you coming yet." Naruto was holding his breath as Sasuke was about to enter him.

"Do you need help with that?"

Sasuke woke up from his day dream and saw Itachi leaning against his door. Sasuke sighed, his brother always had a way with interrupting things. Sasuke saw the tent in his pants and groaned.

"What do you want Itachi?" He asked. Itachi came over and sat on the bed with him. His chains dangling on his pants, "Sasuke… If you want him why don't you just tell him?"

Sasuke sighed and sat next to his brother, "I want to… but I don't think he would be interested."

Itachi sighed and placed his arm around Sasuke rubbing it up and down, "He's gay ya know… Just like you are."

"What?! How do you know that?" Sasuke said staring at his brother.

"DUH! He wasn't disgusted when he met my friends and me, he loves to go shopping, and he loves fashion. He's gay Sasuke and I bet he's just as horny about you as you are for him." Itachi said.

"I need help Itachi, what would I do if we got together? How would I pleasure him?" Itachi grinned.

"Well first of all you have to figure out what type of sex he likes. Passionate," Itachi said hugging Sasuke sighing in a feminine way "Animalistic," He said staring into Sasuke's eyes with a lustful or hungry and then a growl. "Or Kinky…" He said taking out a string of rope.

"How do I find out?" Itachi grinned… "Give me a couple of weeks and Naruto will be all yours…"

Sasuke smirked, "You haven't changed one bit Itachi…"

"Neither have you… little brother."

**TBC**

Yeaaaah… this wasn't easy. What with Role Playing, homework, writing Two Worlds and planning it's sequel. It's hard to find time for this or any other of the stories that I'm going to be writing as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much! And thanks for the many reviews. This story is so freakin weird… So thanks for staying with me. It's an odd combination of angst and humor. LOL, I get reviews telling me about how they think Itachi is really weird. I love him personally and that's why he is acting the way he is! ; I only like Sakura to an extent… so that is why she's a bitch…

Oh and a lot of my reviewers said they wanted some ItaNaru and that's why there is some in here. I actually like the couple a lot as well so that's why I complied with them. Cause I like it all!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Sasuke… Damnit!

**Warning!!!** There is a Lemon at the end of this chapter so NYAH!!

**Chapter 4**

Sex Survey? Sex? This place is fucked up!

Naruto sat in the halls of the high school working on his math homework and studying his script at the same time. "Now the square root of 24 is an imaginary number making my sum of Romeo… DAMNIT!!" He said for the fourth time that day. It just hasn't been so great for him the past couple of days what with Sasuke not speaking to him Itachi being stranger than usual and Mikoto with her gossip. He just never had time for anything!

"Wow Naruto-kun, I never knew you had such a colorful language!" Naruto looked up to see a familiar smile and blond tuff of hair with the long blond bangs in front of the left eye. Deidara was kneeling in front of Naruto smiling happily as he was wearing his comfy black jacket with the red clouds on it and a pair of pants with zippers going both vertical and horizontal with eachother and chains and straps hanging in front of him as if he were in bondage or being constrained from walking but that didn't stop Deidara from walking in his long strides. A black baseball cap lay on top of his head that day with a red cloud on it. (I actually made myself one! ;) with black eyeliner on the only eye that could be seen.

"You should see it when I'm really pissed." Deidara sat next to him looking at the homework sheet that was erased and torn in many places. "It seems that you're almost there too…" Naruto smacked his head against his the lockers groaning in agony. "Damn I'll never get this piece of shit done…"

Deidara put his arm around Naruto, "You know what Naruto? I feel for you… I had the same problem once before in my sophomore year."

"Really what happened?"

"Well it wasn't with homework it was with my sex life you see…" Deidara was shoved away. "I don't want to hear about that!" Naruto yelled towards him.

"I was kidding, but you wanna know what makes me feel better after a long hard day?"

"Sex?" Naruto questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Yes but no…"

--School Track

"Screaming!!!" Deidara yelled as he sat on the risers as the PE classes ran by on the track. Naruto held his hands close to his ears and lowered them once Deidara was finished. "Screaming?"

"Yup! It helps make all your anger go away, yeah!!" Deidara said happily sitting down watching the male runners get ready for the mile run.

"Aren't Goths supposed to be angry at everything?" Deidara thought for a minute and shrugged his shoulders. "Well then I guess I'm not a real goth!"

Hearing the coach scream to the runners, "Is everyone ready? Shikamaru! Get your butt of the ground and onto the track!"

Naruto looked down and saw Itachi standing there doing up his shoe lace. "I didn't know Itachi ran track…" Naruto said to nobody in particular. Even though he knew this was just the mile run that he ran earlier that day.

"You kidding? He doesn't only run track, he plays every sport this school can offer, what with soccer, baseball, track, tennis, cross country ya know? And he wins first place for everything! He was just born lucky… You could give everyone a 1 minute head start and he'd still beat them in record time. Nobody has ever beaten his records…" Naruto looked a little closely and saw Itachi standing there calmly. Everyone was getting ready to run and Itachi just stood there. "Ready? GO!" Yelled the coach and they all began their ran and Itachi was running at a rather fast speed by the time the others were nearing the first corner Itachi was around the second one. And by the time that they were halfway to the second one Itachi had completed a full lap with someone close behind him. This went on for only three minutes and then Itachi was done. "Three minutes five seconds Itachi! Still the same as last time…"

Naruto ran down the steps and met up with Itachi who was standing there breathing the same as anyone else would when inwardly he was panting, "Itachi!" The Uchiha turned around to see Naruto standing there.

"Ah hello Naruto-kun…" Itachi said in his low voice. Naruto met up with him and smiled widely, "That was amazing! I've never seen anyone run so fast!"

"Nah… I was holding back on them."

"Holding back?! That was fucking fast! No one can run that fast you must be some sort of robot or something." Itachi then had a perverted grin on his face. "Do you want to see if I am or not… You know if I was a robot my dick would be hard most of the time." Naruto blushed hard and looked away. "No thanks…" Itachi chuckled darkly a bit as to fit his nature and looked at Naruto. "Oh well it was worth a try…"

"Uchiha, three fifty eight!" Naruto looked over to see Sasuke walking over cursing to himself. "Hi Sasuke!" The younger Uchiha looked up to see Itachi talking with him. Sasuke was about to say hi back but Naruto was pulled away by Deidara who was running away from a furious Kisame.

"What? I just said that I ate your cousins for breakfast fish face! Naruto-kun! Help me find Sasori-danna!" Deidara dragged him away and Sasuke walked up to Itachi, "sigh How will he ever notice me if all he sees in me is you?" Itachi looked at him and placed his arm around his brother. "Otoutou let me tell you something… A bird doesn't learn to fly until it has his mother kick him out of the nest." Sasuke looked at Itachi weirdly. "Are you saying mom has to kick me out of the house before I can get him to love me?" And his Aniki sighed angrily. "It's like this… You won't get the boy unless you get him to see that you love him!" He said shaking his brother hearing all the girls swoon at their brotherly love.

"But how will I get him to see that?"

"Take him to a movie, buy him flowers, get him something that will make him feel special. Either that or just go to him and confess…"

"But I haven't known him that long and he probably hates me…"

"That's what you get for calling him a dead last when you first met him… Bad call on your account brother. Whilst I called him a beautiful angel…" Itachi grinned and Sasuke glared. "That's because your openly gay…"

"When will you learn to come out of the closet otoutou?"

"Once I learn how to open the door…" But Sasuke ran into a door the moment he said that, and Itachi burst into laughter.Hearing behind them, "Nara Nine minutes twelve seconds!"

--Naruto

Sitting by the lunch room he studied his script once more trying to see if he had it all right. Why couldn't he have gotten a part that had less lines. Like "Here here!" Or something along those lines… Banging his head against the wall he tried remembering the line and then he had it. But then Deidara came with his sadistic boyfriend Sasori and his "second master" Itachi. "Oh Romeo lick my dick and take me as thy own!"

"No my Juliet, for thou hast no dick to lick!" Sasori said in an overly dramatic tone. Deidara gasped and then fake fainted. Itachi gasped, "Lady Juliet hast died… I guess Romeo will become gay afterall! The end…"

Deidara clapped, "I liked that ending much better!" Naruto glared at them and said, "If you came to make fun of my lines then could you at least wait till play practice to share?" Naruto stood up and began to leave but Deidara blocked his way.

"No, no, no Naruto-kun! We weren't making fun of your lines only trying to get your attention!" Naruto folded his hands over his chest and said. "Well you have it what do you need to say?"

"We're taking a survey! And we need your contribution. It's for the.. um… journalist staff!" They all took out hats that had red hats but with a thing on it that said Journalism staff. "Okay… shoot."

"We need to know! What type of sex do you like?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of journalism question is that?"

"What were you expecting? What's your shoe size or something?" Itachi asked.

"Um.. yeah actually!"

"It's the twenty first century Naruto-kun! Nobody wants to know that type of stuff anymore, they want to know other things!"

"Alright… What are your options?"

"Yeah! Do you like passionate?" Deidara said wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck and staring into them passionately and very love like that it made all the passerby's awn at the cuteness.

"Or," Sasori said to him, "Animalistic?" He said holding onto Deidara and shifting him digging his nails into Deidara's skin and biting his neck making everyone in the hall way ooh and ahh at the sight. It was done very predatorily.

"Or," Deidara said again, "Hard core?" He said kissing Sasori with rushed and hurried kisses and Sasori pushing him against the lockers but Itachi broke them apart when the crowd that was gathered started "whoo-ing" at them. The students here were very perverted…

"Or last," Itachi then said as Deidara and Sasori went back to their original places with Deidara in the middle and Sasori to the side. "Kinky?" He said pulling out a whip and then whipping Deidara who gave a yelp and ran his hand over the place Itachi smacked him with the whip at. "Ow… That hurt.."

Naruto looked at them with a look of horror on his face, "Is that all of them?" He asked and they nodded. Naruto watched as the crowd filtered away finding nothing more from them interesting. Naruto smiled slightly, "Well actually to tell you the truth… I may not look like it but I really like kinky. You know with bondage and all that…"

Itachi and them looked at the innocent angel. "Have you ever tried it before?"

"Yup! But I have to go…" Naruto said hurriedly and ran off finding that they had his answer. Itachi looked at Sasori and Deidara... "Wow… Never knew that our little baby wasn't a virgin."

"What?" The three of them turned around to see Sasuke standing there with a stunned look on his face. "Well we asked Naruto what his sex type was and he said that he liked bondage…"

"He even said that he had it done before to him..." Deidara said.

Itachi walked with Sasuke down the halls, "So do you want to ask him or do you want me to?"

"I'll ask him… I'll ask him if he'd like to go out.. with me."

Deidara girnned and hugged Sasuke, "OH! Our little baby is coming out!"

Sasori sighed and grabbed Deidara away from Sasuke, "Just because we're his parents in the play doesn't mean that were his actual parents!"

"Fine then! I claim Naruto as my official little brother!"

"You already have 7 real siblings Dei…" Itachi said solemnly.

"Yeah but they're all older than me! And I'm the only sane one!"

"And by sane you mean?" Sasori said quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm gay?!" Deidara exclaimed wit that 'DUH' tone of voice which was nothing new to the school. They all knew that all the members of Akatsuki were gay…

Sasori and Itachi shrugged their shoulders, "Can't compete with that logic…" Sasuke turned the corner leaving the seniors to go to their higher placing classes. Hearing someone singing he quietly opened the music room door to see Naruto playing the piano. Just getting lost and people began to filter into the classroom listening to Naruto play. Naruto smiled a bit at Sasuke and brought the song to an end. The students clapped for him and Naruto bowed just a tiny bit saying "Thank you" to them. Sakura came into the classroom and sat down with her entourage in the high soprano section. Jiraiya came in and told all of them, "All right now it is at least a week until our concert and I need someone to do the solo for the song, "Dying Day" Who wants to try out?" Many students raised their hands and Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones who didn't want to.

"Sasuke? You don't want to try out for the solo?" Jiraiya said in a surprised tone. Sasuke shook his head, "I'm playing piano on this piece…"

"Well Naruto what about you?" Naruto looked up from the piano. "I'm playing violin…"

"This piece doesn't have a violin piece…" Sakura pointed out smugly.

"I made one…" Naruto said smugly back to her.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto who was taking out a piece of music from his backpack and placing it on top of the baby grand he took out a beautiful custom made violin that said in kanji, _"Play music to the heavens…"(1)_

Jiraiya nodded and began the song, Naruto let Sasuke play for a couple of measure's before he began playing as well. The sound was beautiful and Naruto stopped for a second while the choir began singing. After on their first break he began playing and when they started singing he played along with them in his own countermelody. At the end of the song he ended in his chord. "That was amazing!" Some boys and girls said and Sakura looked at him in a mean and nasty way. "Naruto how long have you been playing violin?"

"About 13 years. I started while I was three..." (2) Naruto explained putting it away carefully as if he were putting a baby in a crib for sleeping time.

Sasuke smiled, "Good job dobe…"

"Whatever teme…" Naruto said to Sasuke quietly shoving him off hte piano bench and started playing the other songs.

--

Once the three of them got home Mikoto rushed in, "Nobody move!!" And they all stopped even Fugaku who was just walking through. "Alright now that I have your attention I just needed to tell you that Itachi, Father and I are going out tonight for the senior class party. Just reminding you all that you and Naruto will be home alone tonight so behave! I want the house in one piece!! Now come on Itachi get into something more decent and less… Scary."

"But mother you made me this outfit out of love!" Itachi exclaimed, "That was a faze Itachi dear now go change into your outfit." Itachi grumbled about hating that senior outfit. A few minutes later Itachi came down in a black suit with a dark blue shirt underneath it with his hair kept in the long ponytail in the back that looked well kept. "At least it's black…"

Naruto had never seen Itachi without the black makeup on and he had to admit he looked pretty stunning in the outfit. Placing his hand in the pocket he opened the door which was all of the Akatsuki. Deidara came rushing in hugging Itachi, "Oh you look so hot tonight!" Deidara was pried off of him by Sasori.

"God Deidara, if I didn't know better you were trying to hook up with someone else."

They were all wearing black suits and a different colored shirt like Deidara's was bright yellow, Sasori's red, Kisame's light blue, Zetsu's was green.

"Well boys we'll be back later on tonight, have fun okay?"

"See ya Naruto-kun!"

--

A while later as Naruto sat in his room he heard a knock on his door and saw Sasuke standing there. Naruto looked at him and then back to his homework finishing the last problem. Sasuke came in and sat on Naruto's bed waiting for the other to finish up. "Sorry bout that… So what'd you want?" Naruto asked with one arm hanging over the chair while he was straddling the back of it.

Sasuke shook his head out of the trance like state and asked, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Depends… What movie?"

"You choose…"

"Okay…" Naruto said blushing and fallowing Sasuke towards the door. While walking over to it Naruto failed to see the broom that was so carelessly placed in the middle of the room (more like Sasuke placed it there on purpose) and tripped on it sending him flying at Sasuke. Landing on the ground on top of Sasuke who turned around at hearing him yell from surprise. Naruto's head was near Sasuke's groin and Sasuke's hands were on Naruto's head. Naruto got up and looked at Sasuke about to say something but stopped when he saw Sasuke's face. It looked like he was in pain and Naruto moved closer to Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked at him and went closer to Naruto. They looked at eachother and before they knew it they moved closer so their lips were barely kissing. Naruto kissed him first and then Sasuke kissed him back. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and started straddling Sasuke's waist wrapping his legs around it. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's lower back pushing his body closer he shut the door with his foot and picked Naruto up finding him very light. Laying the other on the bed he stared at him.

Naruto knew what was coming, Sasuke wanted sex from him and from the looks of his pants he saw the tent and knew Sasuke must be really horny. Naruto smirked and began rubbing Sasuke's cock though the fabric of his pants. Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes that were surprised at first but then began to form into a wise smirk. Sasuke sat up and let Naruto do the same. They both began taking off their clothes, throwing them around the bed Sasuke attacked Naruto's neck and nipples. Naruto moaned as the tiny buds were pinched and twisted. Yelling in ecstasy as Sasuke began licking his cock and massaging his sac he began squirming.

Sasuke didn't hesitate. He prepared Naruto quickly and placed his cock at his entrance. Naruto took Sasuke's hips and thrust him into himself quieting himself from screaming by biting on his lips. Sasuke was big that was for sure and Naruto hadn't had sex in a very long time. Panting he looked at Sasuke who was holding onto his hips and waiting. "Go…" Naruto moaned out at him bucking his hips a bit to give him the idea. Sasuke began moving Naruto moaned as Sasuke would slide in and out of his hole. He loved the feeling of it and now he remembered it all. Sasuke hit him over and over positioning himself to find Naruto's pleasure spot. Naruto screamed at him and moved his hips into Sasuke's. "Faster… Don't hold back on me. Go as fast as you want…" Sasuke quickly obliged moving at a rather fast speed and Naruto happily meeting him at every thrust. Coming at the final thrust Naruto panted heavily as Sasuke continued pounding in him. "Oh my god Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he became stiff again and Sasuke continued. "Please… please…"

"Please what?" Sasuke asked while gritting his teeth as the tightness around his cock was becoming easy to thrust in and out of again. "Hurry… let me cum… again…" Sasuke obliged and hurriedly thrust in and out of him. Both coming this time… Sasuke laid on top of Naruto and pulled himself out of the tight cavern. Naruto stared at him for a minute before asking, "Sasuke? Does this mean… were lovers or was it a one night stand?"

"I'd prefer it to be lovers but if you want it the other way…"

"No!" Naruto said quickly and then calmed down a bit, "I haven't had anyone do that to me in a long time… But you were different then he was."

"What was it like with him?" Sasuke asked. _So there was someone else._

"Well considering it was rape at first and then it just developed into him wanting me like a need, he was rough but you…" Shaking his head from the thoughts he continued. "Anyways I'd like to be your lover…"

"How about boyfriend?" Sasuke asked moving a little closer. Naruto smirked a little and punched him lightly. "As if teme… but okay…"

"Fiancée?"

"Don't push it…." Naruto warned and settled back into the sheets. "So weren't we going to watch a movie?"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot… But it'd have to be something I could tolerate."

"Interview with the vampire?"

"Whatever…"

**TBC**

…Yeeeeaaaaah… So there you have it the 4th chapter of Living with the Uchiha's. This story was meant to be short so it really only has 6 more chapters left. I'm making it a ten chapter long story. So there you have it! Good bye and Review please!!

(1)- My friend actually has that written on her violin. It's awesome and has a dragon carved into the back as well.

(2)- One of my friends started violin at the age of 3 and she is totally awesome at it. Makes me wish I played violin when I was younger!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing… Yeah I switched the rating so now they won't boot my story! ;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… Damnit…

**Warnings: **To those of you who don't prefer to read about **Naruto** in **bondage** and stuff. Then don't read this chapter. That's pretty much all that it is in this chapter. LOL!! But it won't go to explicit because then my story would be booted. If I were on AFF then I would be able to…

**Chapter 5**

Bondage?!

Waking up to a light tap on the doorway Sasuke and Naruto woke up to it. Looking up at the intruder they saw Itachi smirking. "So did you two have fun with eachother while we were gone?" Sasuke glared at him while Naruto who was laying on his lap with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Itachi… How was the party?" He asked looking at the jacket Itachi was wearing it was assorted with over 10 or more medals in everything.

"Ah you know, receiving awards and medals for academic achievement, sports, nominated for valedictorian. You know all that stuff. But Damnit… now I need to write like 15 speeches for each award." Itachi said while sitting down on the couch taking of the letterman jacket. Naruto hugged him tightly, "I'm so proud of you Itachi!" Itachi grinned and looked at Sasuke hugging him back.

Sasuke glared harder, "Hands off my boyfriend!" Itachi grinned. "So you finally got together with him eh? About time…"

Mikoto stood outside the room with a smile on her face, "Izumi, guess what I just heard and saw!" The three looked at their mother and were surprised when the camera phone clicked. Hearing a joyful scream on the other end of the speaker phone, Naruto sat up. "Mom?!"

Mikoto handed the phone over to Naruto and he began chatting with the woman on the other end, "Mom! How are you?"

"I'm fine, your father has been treating me like a queen since he got here! Not that he doesn't treat me like one all the time but I saw the picture so you and Sasuke are getting along?"

"Yeah, he and I are…"

"I heard, boyfriends! I knew that would happen, his older brother is gay and I practically raised Itachi when he was born."

"No wonder he's a pervert and a goth…"

"He's a goth now?!!! I haven't seen him as a goth yet! Pervert I can understand considering that all Uchiha's are perverts."

"Hey!!" came a reply from three of the four Uchiha's as Fugaku came by. Itachi grinned, "You know it Izumi-baby!"

Naruto was officially scared, "Izumi-baby?"

"Oh Itachi you haven't called me that in forever! Well that was the last time I saw you…"

"Last time you saw me Naruto was a tiny baby…"

"And you were a cute little boy! Oh and how Sasuke was cute tiny baby!"

Naruto sighed and listened to the two talking to eachother. But after a while he got up saying, "Bye mom, see ya in a bit."

"Bye my little angel!"

"Bye little angel!" Itachi said as well.

"Oh Itachi I remember when you gave Naruto that name! You saw him and said he looked like a little angel and so I called him the little angel." Naruto and Sasuke knew now why Itachi called him "little angel" when they first met.

Naruto smiled and left the room hearing Mikoto and Itachi gossip about him and Sasuke. Sasuke left the room and fallowed after Naruto. Taking the other's hand in his Naruto smiled, it was late at night and so he wanted to go to bed. "Sasuke? Mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Mind? Of course not. I wouldn't let you go to sleep alone…"

Naruto walked into Sasuke's room that was huge and very quiet. "You know… my room is soundproofed and so we could…" He said in a whispered tone. He was holding Naruto around the waist and Naruto moaned into shoulder enjoying his touches. Breathing Sasuke's scent he sighed out, "Okay but make it quick…" Naruto thought in his mind, _I'm such a slut…_

--

His parents were going let him stay for another month…

The next time as they entered school Naruto walked alone to his first class aware of the females who were fallowing him. Naruto stopped at his locker and dialed the combination. Looking at the hordes of girls he glared, "What do you want?" He questioned threateningly.

The girls all looked at him and began walking towards him. Naruto shut his locker and sighed angrily. "If you want something from me then ask me later, I'm busy…"

Sakura stood up first, "You think you're so great just because you're Arashi-kun's son! But you know what you aren't! How dare you insult my mother and you make a fool of me in music class!"

"Is there a problem here?" All the girls froze up and looked at the four seniors walking down the hall. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara. "Naruto are these bitches threatening you?"

Naruto grinned, "Nah, they couldn't threaten me…"

"Hello Naruto-kun! But anyways Sasori, how did Deidara get in this condition?"

"You know his parents… Once Deidara was nominated for the all time art achievement award they took him out and got some sake and then he somehow twisted his ankle."

"It huuuuurts!!" Deidara whined and Naruto stopped infront of them. "Are you alright Deidara?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine so long as Sasori keeps carrying me like this…" He said referring to how Sasori was holding him bridal style. Naruto laughed a bit, "But you and Sasori only have 5th and 6th period together!"

"DAMNIT!!!" Deidara yelled. "Who will carry me to my classes now?" Deidara yelled jumping out of Sasori's arms and landing on his feet. To everyone's surprise he wasn't hurting anymore.

"Well that's strange… Oh well!" Seeing all the girls staring at them Deidara quirked an eyebrow. "What's up with them?" All the girls eeped and bowed to them as they walked by. "Good morning Senpai's…"

Deidara looked at Naruto, "Hey Naruto!" Whispering in the others ear, "I heard that you and Sasuke are together and so I was wondering if you two would like to come to my parents shop today after school. Mine and Sasori's parents own a shop together and I know that you two will love it!"

"Well okay… Itachi do you know about this place?" Itachi grinned, "Yeah I've been there quite a few times actually… It's a really fun place."

"I'm not sure what all of your definintions of fun are but… okay let me talk to Sasuke about it first." And with that Naruto ran off to first period.

--

Running down the halls and panting he looked around in the classroom sighing in defeat he walked into the classroom. Walking over to his desk with all of the markings calling him an outcast and demon, Naruto paid no heed to the others in the class rather to the arms that were snaking around his neck. And the lips touching his short blonde hair.

"Dobe, you should be a little more concerned. Even if your one of the best runners in this class Naruto, you should at least pay attention to the people in front of you. You knocked me down in the halls. You should learn to slow down…" Whispering in his ear 'especially during sex…'

Naruto blushed heavily, "Oh yeah Sasuke-teme? Screw you… At least I take pride in my running unlike you who is naturally good at everything. If I didn't know better then I would say that you were jealous of my superior running skills. Who knows maybe I'm training to beat your brother's mile record." Sasuke laughed at his friend's stupidity. Everyone in the class looked over towards the two. From the point it looked like Sasuke was making fun of the blond haired boy, so all the girls started listening to their talk especially Sakura and her gang.

"Naruto you know that no one can beat my brother's records in anything. You should give up before you strain yourself." Sasuke said, Naruto glaring up at him.

"For shame Sasuke, is this anyway to be treating your boyfriend?" All of the girls in the class gasped and looked at Sasuke to see if it was true. Sasuke smiled at him and hugged him even tighter. To everyone it looked like he was choking Naruto. One pink haired beast and her entourage watched Naruto with glaring eyes, watched Naruto, _Yes Sasuke-kun, squeeze the life out of him!_

"You know we aren't boyfriends…" All of them let out a sigh of relief. Before Sasuke brought Naruto around to face him. "Were Fiancé's…" He said kissing his loved one on the lips.

Watching as all of the girls fainted from the remark, Sasuke smirked and Naruto burst out laughing. "They fell for it Teme! They fell for it!" _Even though we really are…_ He whispered to the other. Laughing on his best friends shoulder Naruto tried to stop himself from all of the laughing as Iruka-sensei walked in.

"All right Naruto, Sasuke take your seat… Now everyone take out last nights assignment…" The teacher looked at all the girls and sighed. "Detention for both of you… Meet in Kakashi-sensei's room after class." Both laughed and took out their homework.

--

"Wow that Kakashi-sensei is so evil. Coming in late and it's going to take me forever to do this homework! I don't understand what he said!" Sasuke smiled at his friend and took his hand in his. "Don't worry, it won't be that bad. Besides what were you asking me earlier today?"

"Oh yeah! Deidara asked if we'd like to go to his parents shop today…" Sasuke became wide eyed. "His parents shop?!!"

"Yeah is there something wrong?"

"Don't you know what kind of shop his parents own?"

"No what?"

--

"A SEX SHOP???!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Yup! Don't you just love it?!" Deidara exclaimed opening the door to the shop that was named Guilty Pleasures. "Tou-san! Kaa-san! Danna and I are home!"

Out came four adults. Ones with red hair and grey eyes and ones with blond hair and blue eyes. "Welcome home Dei-chan!" Said the blonds.

"Welcome home Sasori-kun!"

"Wait you guys live here too?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah is there anything wrong?" Deidara said hugging the red heads. "Naruto-kun I'd like you to meet my parents!" He said pointing to the blonds.

"And the ones over there are Sasori's…" The red heads dressed in black waved at him. "We heard all about you Naruto-kun." They looked just like Deidara and Sasori and they were all out on it. Sasori's mom and dad had lip piercings and nose piercings. His mom had black streaks and dark makeup on. "So what are they here for again?" She asked in a drunken tone.

"You know anything they feel like getting." Deidara said to her hugging her. "Welcome home Deidara! When did you get here?" She asked. "Oh you know about 5 minutes ago.."

"Really? Where was I when they brought the elephants in?"

"Let's just go get you to the kitchen…"

"We're going to the fair? I should get dressed then…" She said walking upstairs to what seemed like her room. Deidara grinned, "Works every time!" Naruto laughed a bit. Deidara's parents came up to him. "Yeah! Dei and Itachi told us that you like the kinky things! So please come to the back…" Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi walked into the back with Deidara and Sasori.

Looking around Naruto saw various items on shelves like whips, chains, rope, dildos, vibrators and other things he didn't know about. "Alright this is the kinky section or at least the bondage section of the store. We have latex suits, chains and all that here. Any of your kinky fantasies lie just here!" Deidara exclaimed happily.

Sasori leaned against the wall, "Yeah but that's only a few of the things..."

Itachi looked at Sasuke and Naruto, "The reason you two are here is because I wanted to see you two in a bondage session and who better to teach you two how to bond it up then Dei and Sasori."

Itachi and Sasuke grinned at Naruto who was still in shock at the sight of all the toys. "I've never seen so many wonderful toys…" Naruto said in awe at to the others. "Wow, if only I had the time to try them all out."

"Sasori, will you talk with Sasuke and Itachi while I go and get Naruto ready?" Deidara asked his lover. Sasori nodded and began speaking with them. "Okay today you will be Naruto's dominatrix's… We need to figure out a few things first. Just fallow what I do to Deidara and you'll do fine." Itachi walked into the other and sat down and watched as Sasuke walked into the room after him. They sat there for a minute waiting for Deidara and Naruto to emerge.

But with the two lovely blond UKES!

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Different types of kinky things… You know water bondage, whipping, hard core bondage, mechanical dicks, waxing…. That's all we won't go into the REALLY kinky things… That's for the sadistic people like Sasori and I…"

"Wait… Water bondage? What goes on in there?"

"You know dunking, water torture, forced orgasms that type of stuff." Deidara said taking off his pants and underwear placing on long socks that went up to his mid thighs.

"Why are you placing socks on?" Naruto asked undoing his shirt.

"Oh, Sasori has a fetish for me wearing socks while he's having sex with me. It's kind of strange but he won't cope if I don't do it." Naruto nodded finding that to be very logical.

"How long have you and Sasori been doing this?"

"About 9 or 10 years, when Sasori and I were younger our parents started up this shop and we got hold of some of the things and we figured out how to use them and our parents saw us and let us keep doing it. They liked the idea of a gay couple… Even though my seven other siblings are straight and have families who are against my being gay I don't care. Because Sasori and I love what we do… And I love him…" Deidara said with a blush moving his hair out of his eye letting Naruto see his other eye that was just the same as the other.

Going out of the room Itachi and Sasuke stared at Naruto while Sasori went up to Deidara and wrapped his arms around his waist. "How's my little slave today?"

"Fine master…"

"You can't be fine!" Itachi yelled and Deidara walked towards him. "Of course not other master…"

"May I introduce to you slave N." Deidara said and Naruto walked further out. "Slave N?" He asked and Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. "Of course…"

"Alright sit down…" Sasori said and they obeyed with Sasuke sitting on the chair and Naruto on the ground with his head in his lap. "Except you Dei…"

"Damn…" Deidara said getting up.

"Alright today the first thing we'll be doing is tying them up." He said taking out a rope, "The whole point of this is to make them uncomfortable and not able to move." Hooking Deidara up to lift he tied him up and then taught Sasuke how to work the knots. "There you go.. Now we can get on with whipping."

Sasori took out a whip from a case and smacking it in his hand over and over again. "The thing with whipping is to never hold back and make your uke scream…" He said whipping Deidara who in turn yelped a bit at the smack. Sasuke stared at the thing in delight.

Taking a whip of his own Sasuke whipped Naruto's naked body. Naruto yelped a few times as Sasuke whipped him hard and then he smacked him lightly looking in Naruto's eyes. Naruto moaned and then Sasuke whipped him hard again making Naruto scream, "Oh yes!"

"Alright now since they're tied up we're going to go into the different types."

--

Three hours… During these hours he had been dunked, had received a wax coating from hot wax off a candle, vibrators, dildos and many other things. Three long and pleasurable hours and Naruto was finally hooked up to the mechanical cock. It was moving at sucha slow pace while Sasuke sat next to him teasing his nipples with his new found friend the whip. Naruto looked over to Deidara who was being hooked up to a machine of his own. Both of them were panting and Naruto looked back to Sasuke who was still having fun torturing him. After they were finished with other things Sasuke placed a damned cock ring on him and Sasuke now was playing with his swollen dick that still had the cock ring on. The dildo was striking him in his pleasure spot over and over again and it felt so good. Hearing the machine on the other side powering up he heard how fast it was moving. He looked over at Deidara who was writhing on his bed post and he saw the dildo sliding in and out of the other at a rater fast speed.

He laid his head back, "I love you Sasuke…"

"I know dobe…" He said kissing the other and taking off the cock ring. Turning up speed Naruto writhed and screamed in pleasure.

--

They went home that night with Naruto in Sasuke's arms. Mikoto looked at them and stopped in her tracks. "What happened to him?"

"He's just tired." Itachi said as Sasuke brushed some hair out of Naruto's face.

"Well Naruto and I going to bed… Which night are you going to the play mother?"

"Sunday night is the only time I can go." Sasuke nodded and carried Naruto up the stairs. Mikoto noticing the whip in Sasuke's back pocket. Shaking her head she glared at Itachi. "What?"

"You took him to a sex shop didn't you?" Mikoto said folding her arms over her chest.

"Kinda…" Itachi said back going towards the kitchen.

"Itachi! You can't do these things. Sasuke needs to have his own life! He's under aged and… Ugh…" Mikoto raised her hand in defeat. "Whatever, I don't have time for this! With your graduation coming up and me incharge of the whole affair I have no time to listen to this!" Mikoto smirked at and laughed with him. "Good job Itachi…I knew you'd get them to love eachother."

"Of course… mother."

**TBC**

There you have it! The fifth chapter. I don't know how many more there will be but it will be short. I think only **3** more chapters instead of 5. Because those are the only things I can think of.

REVIEW PLEASE!!

Next chapter: Being in a gang has it's consequences.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank YOU!! I love you all so much!

This chapter is all about Itachi… And Naruto. So yeah… There you go. It's a very short chapter. The rest will be!

**Chapter 6**

_I hate this…_Itachi thought as he quickly did his homework. Itachi looked it over and placed it in his bag for the next day. He took a look at his clock 3:43. He sighed and took out his laptop computer turning it on and waiting for it to boot up. Checking out the time he went over towards the door and opened it up. Going downstairs for a minute he ran to the kitchen to get something to eat. He'd been up all night doing his Advanced Placement homework and training for the huge Nation Wide Competition.

Itachi yawned a bit as he opened the fridge to see what was in there but only found fattening foods. Itachi sighed and looked in the cupboards seeing only ramen. Rolling his eyes, "It's better than anything…"

"What is?" Itachi looked towards the door and saw Naruto standing there in the doorway Itachi showed him the ramen packet, "Ramen do you want some?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure… I'm hungry. We didn't have anything to eat at the play last night."

Naruto sat down on one of the stools and waited for Itachi to put the ramen in a bowl for him. "Yeah I haven't had anything to eat too with working on the Valedictorian speech and all. Besides I've been reading through all the college offers and a lot of the best colleges want to have me there through academics or sports or both." Itachi placed the bowl in front of Naruto and rubbed his head before he began eating.

"Oi Itachi-nii? What do you want to become when you're out of college?" Itachi looked at him. "Really I don't want to go to college. I just want to live and be free… Probably join the mafia…" Naruto had an expression like this: 0o twitch… Very disturbed.

"I'm kidding… I just want to travel the world as a photographer and see the sights. You know everything." Naruto smiled. "That sounds great…"

"So did I wake you up or did Sasuke kick you out of bed?" Itachi asked while sitting across the table and waiting for a reply from Naruto who was eating the ramen.

"Nah I was awake for a while…" Naruto said with half a mouth full of ramen noodles. Itachi chuckled a bit wondering how someone so upper class didn't have table manners. Well then again… He didn't have any either.

Naruto looked at him and smiled making Itachi's heart skip a beat, Naruto's blue eyes were amazingly dark and shining happily even in the darkness of the night. "You should smile more Naruto… You're really beautiful when you do." With that Itachi took his bowl that was still half-way full of food and put it in the sink leaving a blushing blond behind in the room.

--

The last few days of school were hectic. There was the senior dance and the graduation ceremony, and also the graduation party. Itachi looked at Naruto who was walking down the halls with his little brother. He'd been talking with Sasuke for a while and the talk went something like this:

--Flashback

"Sasuke?" Itachi said as he looked at his brother for the fifth time that night. Sasuke looked up from his book and looked at his brother who looked troubled. "Yes Aniki?"

"Well you know how the graduation ceremony, dance and dinner are coming up this week?" Sasuke nodded listening to his brother. "Yeah so?"

"Well I need a date for it and I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Sasuke asked creeped out.

"May I please take Naruto with me? I'll hardly ever be seeing him after this and I won't consider it a date just a friendly get together. Please?" Sasuke sighed. That was all he wanted. Sasuke thought for a minute, "Wait a minute? Aren't we all attending the dinner?"

"Nope… Seniors and their dates only at the dance and dinner. Please?" Sasuke looked at his brother who seemed so desperate. "Okay… But please, don't claim him as your boyfriend."

"Can I kiss him?"

"No…"

--

Itachi looked at his hands and clutched it tighter. "It's now or never Itachi…" Looking up as Naruto came by he said, "Hey Naruto? Can I talk with you?"

Naruto nodded and walked towards Itachi saying by to Sasuke. "Yeah Itachi?"

Itachi breathed in deeply, "I was wondering… Would you like to go to the Graduation dance with me?" Naruto looked at Itachi smiled, "I'm sorry Itachi but you already know that I am engaged to Sasuke… And that I'm his boyfriend."

"Don't consider it a date then. Consider it as get together…" Naruto smiled at the card and nodded, "Okay I'll go on a date with you Itachi… I mean it is your last year here and so I'd like to go with you to the dance."

Itachi smiled, "Okay well then I'll see you later okay Naruto?"

"Okay…" Naruto said smiling again at the older Uchiha, _He really is beautiful…_

--

Naruto didn't know how to tell this to Sasuke, "How can I just tell him that—"

"That you're going on a date with Itachi?" Came a voice behind him and it was Sasuke, "Yeah I already know."

Naruto looked away, "I'm sorry."

"Why? I already talked with Itachi and set ground rules. It won't be a date."

"Alright, thank you Sasuke."

--

That night was beautiful Itachi stared at his cellphones screen and pondered if he should go or not.

_Akatsuki_

_We settle this tonight. Meet at the fallowing address and be sure not to be late. Blood is going to be shed tonight._

_Sound_

Itachi glared at the message. They had to be kidding. Itachi placed on his coat and jumped off the balcony landing on the ground. Looking at the windows of his mansion he said goodbye. _I'll never see their faces again… But at least it will be quick. _

Naruto was walking by Itachi's room from getting a cup of water. Seeing the door ajar he opened it up to see the window to the balcony open and he looked around the black room. His room was filled with photographs and Naruto looked at his laptop that was opened up. The screen was brightly lighten and Naruto looked at it.

_Naruto_

_I know that you are up while I'm writing this and I just need to tell you this. I'm probably gone for good by the time you are reading this and so as my final words I just want to tell you… I love you. I know that you are supposed to marry Sasuke but in the long two months that you have been here living with us I have developed feelings for you. I just wish I would've had the time to show you these photographs that I took when you were younger. And these pictures of you now…I just wish…I had the time to say this to your face and not in a letter. I really do love you Naruto, but… I want you to love my brother more. Sasuke deserves your love more than I could ever wish to have. Please… Grant my last request and marry my little brother. Maybe I can look up from hell or let my spirit wander long enough to see the celebration._

_Please make him happy,_

_Itachi_

Naruto looked around the room but there was nothing to be found that would lead him to where Itachi was. He tried to look everywhere but he couldn't find Itachi.

--

Ambulances were heard all over the city as gunshots were being heard from everywhere. Screams of terror came out of the mouths of the spectators as dead bodies fell to the ground. Naruto ran towards the scene of the crime and gasped in horror, "Itachi!!" Running past the police line he ran to the body lying on the ground. Hearing the faint breathing of the other he looked at the police. "Ah, look it's Uchiha Itachi… Another gang fight…" Came the replies of the specators. Naruto looked at him and moved a bang out of his hair. Mikoto ran towards her son yelling, "ITACHI!! Oh my god…"

Naruto found Itachi's cell phone outside on the balcony and ran towards Mikoto's and Fugaku's room waking up the whole house. They all drove as fast as they could to the scene of the crime and that's where they found all of the Akatsuki members on the ground. Hearing gasps behind them Naruto looked and saw Deidara's and Sasori's mothers.

"My baby!" Screamed Sasori's mother who was surprisingly not drunk. Running towards the place where Deidara was crying on the dead mans shoulder. "Sasori… wake up Sasori…" He would mumble between his sobs. Deidara's arm was severely cut and they said it needed to be amputated. Naruto looked at Deidara who was crying aimlessly at the dead man who received a shot to the head automatically killing him. Deidara was crying and refusing to go with the medics who needed him to go with him. "No! I won't leave him!"

"He's dead, you need to come with us."

"NO! He's not dead!" Naruto could tell that Deidara was becoming delusional. Losing the one he loved the most to a gun shot was horrible. Listening to the cops they said, "Four fatalities, a gang fight most likely… Yeah it was Akatsuki. The other gang? We don't know… Wait we got a live one!" Looking towards Sasori who began to sit up taking off his a piece of metal from his head where they was just a cut on his forehead. The bullet must've just knocked him out from the impact. Deidara hugged him to the ground getting blood all over them. "Come on Dei… we need to get you taken care of."

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was bending beside him. Naruto had tears in his eyes and leaned against his boyfriend. "Sasuke… Will Itachi be fine?"

"I can't say Naruto…" Naruto cried on his shoulder as they sat on the ground of the bloodied street.

--

The hospital smelled of death and sickness. Naruto always hated that smell… going to the receptionist he asked for the room number. She looked at him strangely and then saw Sasuke behind him. "Family only…"

"He's with me…"

"Family only…" She said to Sasuke again.

Mikoto came to her, "Don't worry about it. He's my adopted son." The receptionist ah'ed at them and told them the room number.

Naruto walked with them towards the elevator. "Thanks Mikoto…"

"Don't worry you'll be my son-in-law in a few years so it was necessary." Naruto watched as the door opened up and he walked towards the room marked, '429-a' Naruto walked in and gasped happily running towards the bed where Itachi lay upright and looking out the window.

Naruto hugged the other who was surprised to see him, "Naruto? Where am I, am I in hell yet?"

"You will be once I'm through with you Itachi!" Mikoto yelled wrapping her arms around her oldest son crying. "I'm so happy that you're alive…"

"Alive huh? So this god forsaken place is my room at the hospital…" Itachi looked around at all the Goth things that adorned the walls.

"I thought that I was killed… Oh well." Itachi laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Can I go home? This place stinks and has horrible food."

"Of course…" Said the doctor behind them. "Just let me look at you one more time and you're free to go…"

Itachi nodded and they all left him to the doctors care. Naruto went into the hall and saw Deidara and Sasori walking towards the stairs with their parents. "Deidara! Sasori!" Deidara was holding his arm that was in a cast and wrapped up to stop any further bleeding. Their parents were holding onto them with dear life. Deidara looked at him and smiled, "Hey Naruto-kun…"

"Are you two alright?" He asked referring to Deidara's arm and Sasori's head. They nodded, "Yeah, how's Itachi by the way. I heard he was in surgery for five hours trying to stitch him back up and get the bullet out of his chest, arm and leg."

"Yeah, he's up right now." Itachi came out of the room with a crutch with a limp in his other leg. Putting on his shoes he began walking towards Naruto. "Hey how about we get home. I need to finish my speech… Or start writing it actually."

Naruto smiled and started walking with him down the hallway and towards the door that led them all to freedom.

**TBC**

Told yah it was short… The next chapter will be short as well…

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!! I think a certain author is going to get those plushies she asked for! o I am very, very spoiled when it comes to this season considering that my birthday is three weeks after Christmas. XD So yeah have a fun time everyone! I'll update soon!

Isn't it cute of how both Uchiha's love Naruto? I at least think it is... BTW Thanks to the reviewers who weren't totally freaked out last chapter. Incase you don't know I'm a pervert when it comes to this story... ; I don't know... But it always makes me happy to read a good story before I begin writing my fics. And Shirohane is my hero when it comes to SasuNaru. His stories are the bomb! I also love drinking a good coke or soda. That's what gets me really happy!

So yeah please review... I'll update fast if you do! Maybe I'll give you an early Christmas present and finish the story...

3 MEOW The Kat named Shior!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow you guys make me so happy! I love you all! –hugs-

It is officially a SasuNaru and an ItaNaru! Because many reviewers said it should be… Well actually they said it should be an ItaSasuNaru thingy… A threesome! I really wish I could write a threesome fic but I can't.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… Damnit…

**Chapter 7**

The Senior Dance

They sat in the football risers and watched as the seniors all received their diplomas. Naruto watched as Sasori went up in his robe and took his diploma. Bowing in respect to his teachers he joined everyone. Deidara took his diploma and hugged his art teacher who hugged him back wishing him luck in his life. Naruto smiled at it and they sat in the risers leaning against Sasuke.

--Flashback

Naruto knocked on Itachi's door and hearing a gruff, "Come in…" He opened it up smiling. Itachi looked at him and looked away closing his laptop. Naruto sat down holding out a sandwich to Itachi. "You're probably hungry so I made a sandwich."

Itachi smiled slightly, "Thank you Naruto…" Biting into it he ate it up quickly returning to what he was working on. Naruto looked at it and it was a picture of him and Sasuke leaning against eachother in the garden. Naruto saw how much they looked like brothers. Laughing a bit he said, "That's awesome Itachi! When did you take that picture anyways?"

"When you two were practicing your lines in the garden. I thought you two looked so cute that I had to take a picture." Naruto laughed and saw it.

"I never thought I'd never hear those words from you Itachi…" Looking at some more pictures there was one that caught his eyes. A little boy was holding two little babies. One was almost newborn, and the other was smiling happily kissing the little baby boy.

"Who's that picture of?"

Itachi looked at the picture and smiled a true smile, "That's of you, me and Sasuke… You were just a newborn and Sasuke really loved you then as he does now. I was just a little child as well but it was those moments that make the picture all worth remembering."

"It's very cute… Hey Itachi? Did you mean what you said in that letter?" Itachi looked at his laptop and smiled, "Every word… And I really do mean that I want you to marry my brother. Just to make him happy… I'm happy enough to see him smile again."

Naruto nodded, "Okay…"

--

"Uchiha Itachi…" Everyone applauded and stood up as Itachi came up and bowed taking his diploma, bowing to each teacher and shaking their hands. He was loved by all his teachers and was so popular. After everyone got their diplomas the principal came up to the speaker, "And now it is with great honor that we present the valedictorian. This student has worked hard and deserves this. Ever since he walked through these doors he has been an excellent student in both academics and sports. He took us to the Nationals for four years in a row, and has won many national awards. I am proud to present the Valedictorian award to the one and only, Uchiha Itachi."

Everyone in the audience went wild as Itachi came up and sighed a bit taking the award from the principal after bowing in respect. The teachers all bowed to him and Itachi went to the pulpit. "Thank you for coming here today to see your students, friends, family, future relatives graduating today… For my speech I would like to talk about the importance of friends and family." Everyone in the audience was quiet with a little bit of murmuring.

"I know you're confused but please just let me continue…" The audience was quiet listening to him, "When I was younger I was home schooled and I never had the idea of what a real and true friend could be like. When I entered middle school I was feared by everyone just because of my family's wealth. But there were a group of students who became friends with me. I can't say how grateful I am to them… But then when we were in our last year of middle school we joined some groups that got us into a load of trouble with both police and our families. I never realized that I was putting my family into a depression and also putting their lives in danger. That was until a death threat was put on my little brother… Anyways, when I entered High School I was put in a medical clinic for a few months. And that's when we decided to start our own gang… One thing that put my families lives into danger yet again. I was shot for the first time in my freshman year… Shot 5 other times in my sophomore. My junior year was okay but in my Senior year… A friend of the family visited… Yet another life on the line. Just recently we lost 2 Seniors and I endangered my own life to protect my family.

"If there is one thing that I have learned from my experience is that what we don't understand how much our lives can affect the ones around us. What I learned from him is that life sets us on wrong paths we have to learn to get back on the right ones… If I didn't have friends and family I wouldn't have been encouraged to study hard… And I wouldn't be standing here accepting this… I thank you all for coming tonight and goodnight." Taking off his hat he threw it into the air and all the seniors fallowed after him cheering to the air.

Everyone applauded and the crowd separated once the Uchiha family came down. Fugaku and Mikoto were wearing traditional kimonos with their family crest on them. Sasuke was wearing normal attire and so was Naruto. Naruto hugged Itachi, "Good job Itachi…" Mikoto hugged him next. "That's my boy…" Mikoto was crying and hugging her son.

Fugaku patted him on the back, "Just as I expect from my son. Good job Itachi…"

Sasuke was the next up he nodded, "Good luck…" Itachi thanked all of them and showed the award. Naruto looked at it and Sasuke could only feel a hint of jealousy towards Itachi.

--

That night as Itachi was getting ready for the dance he heard a knock on the door. Opening it up it showed Sasuke, "Please be good to him."

Itachi laughed a bit, "It's okay Sasuke, I promise you on my life that I won't kiss him or touch him. Just dance, talk, and get him food."

"Thank you Itachi… I think I've become very possessive of him."

"You _think?_"

--

Going downstairs Mikoto came out and said, "Stop!" All three men stopped.

"May I introduce you to the one the only, Naruto!" Naruto came out in a tux, smiling at Itachi and Sasuke. His hair was still in its messy sort of way but it suited him. Sasuke walked up to him and kissed him, "Have a good night dobe…"

Naruto grimaced at the nickname but kissed him back, "I will teme…"

Itachi walked up to him and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Itachi began walking and let Naruto out the door first, turning around he smiled at Sasuke, "Don't worry he'll be back before ten…" Taking one of the car keys and smirked closing the door. Sasuke felt saddened and looked at his mother who was begging his father to watch a movie with her. "Mom? I'll watch a movie with you…" Mikoto dragged his arms into the theater and Sasuke sighed sadly and watched the movie marathon.

--

Naruto and Itachi pulled into the high school and Itachi led Naruto out towards the dance.

The dance started out smoothly as all the seniors came to Itachi congratulating him on his Valedictorian award. Itachi would laugh and introduce Naruto to them and they would all tell him that he was adorable and worthy of Sasuke's tastes. All the senior girls knew that Sasuke was gay… Well… except a few. Those would be the absolute leaders of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club.

When the senior fan club girls saw Itachi walk in with Naruto they knew him to be the boy that would hang out with Sasuke all the time. They stayed their distance and watched as Naruto would tell things that were obviously funny and hilarious to all the others. Finally getting up the nerve they walked over to him. The only reason they would've earlier was if the Akatsuki members weren't staring at them with the 'you touch one hair on his pretty little head, then you and I will be talking outside' look.

Walking towards the crowd everyone was by Naruto seemed to be telling this story, "And so the third time when I went to Italy I was telling my mom, oh no mom we're not letting you taste any more alcoholic drinks. And she was telling me, 'Nari honey' that's my nickname from my mom, 'you have to let a woman drink when she wants to drink' that night my mom got so drunk on martini's and margaritas that she was drunk for what seemed to be a week. And trust me when a model is drunk you never mess with them and their manicured nails."

"Is that how you got the scars on your cheeks?" One girl asked all of them chuckling a bit including Naruto.

"Nah that's a whole different story… But it would make a great excuse." Naruto said taking the next question.

"So as Arashi's son do you get to go on the movie sets and such?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah I get to see them shooting the scenes and watch my dad at his fullest but really it gets boring when the actors can't remember their lines and they have about forty different takes of the same scene. It's a fun business but really you can get bored if you're just standing there watching." They all nodded in agreement.

Itachi rubbed Naruto's hair a bit, "Well how about I get you something to eat? Sasuke would kill me if he learned I didn't feed you."

"You're talking as if I'm a pet!" Naruto said shoving him playfully. The girls walked up to him after the crowd disappeared. Naruto sat down in his seat waiting for the others to arrive. Naruto felt his cell phone buzz and opened it up to see a text message from Sasuke.

_When are you coming home? I don't think I can stuff another chick flick! My mom is having a movie marathon and… oh wait! I love this part! I g2g…_

Naruto laughed a bit and text him back:

_Ya know… it's very rude of you to text me when I'm on a date! Okay so friendly get together. But still. Nah JK. Don't get too engrossed in the movies, chick flicks are dangerous when it gets to the betrayal parts. _

Naruto closed his cell phone to see girls standing around him. Smiling a bit he said to them, "Hi, how are you?"

"We're just fine but we want to ask you… What is your relation to Sasuke-kun?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Why? Are you guys in love with him or something?"

"We are the Uchiha Sasuke fan club!"

"Damn bastards got a fan club!" Naruto said laughing a bit.

A hand slammed down on the table, "You should never address Sasuke-kun in such a way!"

"I can talk about my boyfriend however I want…" Naruto said casually and they all stared at him wide eyed. Did he just say? Sasuke-kun was gay? And he… was.. his… boyfriend?

Itachi came back with a plate of food for Naruto and saw all the girls, "Hello ladies, were you trying to ask my date to dance?"

One of the girls smirked and looked at Naruto, "So if Sasuke-kun's your boyfriend why are you dating his brother?"

"Hrm… I guess that would be because Sasuke said I could go with him seeing as I won't see Itachi for years after this." Naruto said sadly, pouting slightly.

"And it's not really a date, just a friendly get together…" Itachi said towards them. Their hearts swooned with how the Uchiha talked. "Now if you don't mind…" The girls all left and Deidara and Sasori came into the dance. "Hellooooo Seniors!" Itachi waved his hand towards them and they came and sat down.

"Ah Naruto-kun you look gorgeous tonight!" Deidara exclaimed. Naruto smiled, "Thanks Mikoto fancied me up but I think that Sasuke's jealous."

Sasori sat down with two plates of food, "Of course he would be… Knowing that you and Itachi are out here by yourselves who knows what could happen…"

"I promised Sasuke that I wouldn't touch Naruto or kiss him. I'd just dance with him and feed him." Naruto appreciated that… "You're a good brother Itachi…"

"I've got to make up for the time I wasn't somehow…" Naruto laughed and heard a song start playing. Leaning back in his seat he said, "Oh, I love this song!"

"Wanna dance then?" Itachi asked holing his hand for the other to grab hold of. Naruto nodded and they walked towards the dance floor. Itachi counted the beats and led Naruto through a waltz. Naruto had only been given dance classes once in his lifetime and that was when he was younger. He'd never learned to waltz, but he caught on soon enough and fallowed Itachi through the dance steps. Naruto would smile and chat with him as they began twirling. Naruto felt happy and Itachi said to him after a while, "So are you going to come back next year so you can dance with Sasuke?" Naruto nodded giving a little peace sign, "You bet! As long as he knows how to dance!"

"Don't worry, he's taken dance lessons since he was 5 as well. He's actually better than me." Naruto laughed a bit. "I'll be the judge of that…"

"I have just one request Naruto…"

"And that would be?" Naruto asked as Itachi spun him out at the end hearing clapping all around them Naruto became surprised, "Don't be so surprised…" Naruto blushed and both of them bowed.

Naruto was led back to the table and began eating again; Deidara was feeding Sasori for the fun of it. "You know Deidara… You and Sasori make a great couple…" Deidara smiled a bit, "That's why we're getting married after the New Year."

"Married?! Oh wow that's amazing."

"It's why I've been carrying out my girlish side… ya know growing out my hair and all that. It's so we can be together."

"Aren't your shoulders a little wide for women?" Itachi asked and Deidara stuck out his tongue, "Have you seen some of the girls around here?!"

Itachi looked around and held his hands up in defeat, "Yup, and they DO have manly shoulders…"

"Nah I'd say that Deidara has very feminine shoulders." Naruto said.

"So do you…" Itachi said to him and Naruto laughed. Thinking about his future, him being married to Sasuke… Naruto smiled a bit and looked at Itachi, "Hey Itachi? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything Naruto…" Itachi said looking at him with full interest.

"When Sasuke and I get married… will you take the wedding pictures?" Itachi chuckled a bit and nodded, "Yeah, of course I will. I would've even if you didn't ask."

Naruto smiled and the rest of the night was fun and everything.

--

Once they pulled in the butler took the car and let them walk into the house. "We're home!" They yelled in unison. Hearing the theatre in full blast they walked in there and there were Mikoto, Sasuke and all the slaves bursting into tears at the sight of the ending movie.

Sasuke was lying on his mothers shoulder, "And when he said 'I love you' back to her… That makes me want to cry each time." Mikoto nodded holding her son and crying as well. "A-and when they break up because of her twin sister dating him as well that… was amazing of how they realized they couldn't live without eachother… And they get married!" That last part was in a squeak and they began crying. Naruto sat down on the couch and took Sasuke into his arms.

"Oooh, poor Sasuke! Does Naruto need to help you feel better?" Sasuke looked in surprise to see Naruto home so early. "What are you doing back so early?" He asked with a completely priceless look on his face.

"They had to cancel the rest of it because of an accident. But its nothing to worry about nothing bad happened." Mikoto sighed in relief.

Naruto leaned against Sasuke, Sasuke whispered something in Naruto's ear and Naruto smiled. "Why do you smell so good?" Were the words and Naruto smirked a bit, "Okay, well I'm going to go get cleaned up. Who knew that punch could do so much damage?"

Naruto ran upstairs towards Sasuke's bathroom quickly undressing himself for his lover that was fallowing closely behind.

Sasuke entered the bathroom and saw Naruto sitting on the sink's ledge. Sasuke was getting a hard on from the sight. Naruto took Sasuke's shirt and unbuttoned it letting his hands trace over the others naval and when it was fully undone he took his hands into it and let them spray across Sasuke's chest letting a few fingers land over Sasuke's nipples as he began kissing his lover.

Standing on the balls of his feet he whispered in his ear. "Take me in the shower Sasuke…" Sasuke eagerly kissed him while he began taking off clothes. The garments were a nuisance to him as the clothing became tight fitting.

Naruto kissed him and tore off the pants and led the other towards the shower. Sasuke turned the taps on hot and their torment began.

Naruto leaned against the wall as Sasuke began nipping at him. Naruto tried to find anything that would hold him up as Sasuke traveled lower… and lower and lower… Sasuke raised himself up and kissed Naruto letting one finger pass through Naruto's hole.

"Oh my god Sasuke… Put them all in me…" Sasuke placed a second finger in Naruto and the other groaned in delight, stretching him he loved the sounds Naruto was making. Adding a third finger Naruto bucked into him. "God yes!"

Sasuke held his hips down and added the fourth finger, he was so close to his loves wishes. "Come on Sasuke… Just one more." Sasuke could only imagine the searing hot pain that would course through his body if Naruto were to do that to him. Then again he learned that Naruto was a masochist and so what was pain to everyone else was pleasure to him.

Removing all his fingers from the entrance he placed himself there. Naruto waited but saw Sasuke reaching for the showerhead. Looking at Naruto he then said, "Now we can start." And he thrust into Naruto causing the other to lose his breath for only a second or so… Giving the showerhead to Naruto he said, "Pleasure yourself while I'm fucking you okay?" Naruto felt Sasuke spray the water over his already hardened shaft. Naruto leaned against the wall for support, "Oh god Sasuke yes! Fuck me harder!" He yelled at him while he took the showerhead and placed it so it would hit his shaft with each drop of water.

Sasuke's speed was maddening and Naruto couldn't stand up anymore as the wet floor made him begin to slip. "Sasuke… I can't stand anymore…" Sasuke took this as he couldn't go on anymore and began fucking him faster. Naruto felt his feet begin to slip underneath him and so did Sasuke and so he held Naruto's waist.

"Naruto… I'm cumming." Naruto nodded and slammed back into him letting the water assist him in his own pleasure. "Sasuke…" He moaned out as he came over the wall and Sasuke coming inside of him. Naruto and Sasuke lay down on the wet floor Sasuke still letting the water touch Naruto's cock that was twitching. Naruto tried to move away from it and Sasuke laughed a bit. "Okay… Now let's get you cleaned up for real…"

Putting some soap on a loofa he scrubbed Naruto's skin softly. The soap smelled good and Naruto leaned into the touches. Sasuke finished putting the soap on Naruto and took the showerhead washing him slowly. When the soap was cleared from his back Sasuke began kissing it working on a hickey.

Naruto was finally cleaned and they turned off the water. Both of them stepped out and towel dried the other. Naruto took the towel and started rubbing Sasuke's erection. Naruto smiled as he heard the gasp, "I need to get _every_ part of you dry." Sasuke took Naruto's chin and smiled at him, "If anything you're getting me wet again." Kissing Naruto again he let him go and Naruto moved away.

Dressing in his pajamas Naruto led the other towards the bedroom. Sasuke glared a bit at the clothing, "Do you really need to wear those?" Naruto lay on the bed in a suggestive matter, "Well… If you don't like them then take them off."

Sasuke ran towards the bed and jumped on both of them laughing. Kissing eachother they stared into the others eyes. Naruto snuggled under Sasuke's chin like a kitten and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto possessively.

"YIP!" Naruto looked over to hear a jingle of a collar bell. Kyuubi jumped up onto the bed and Sasuke smiled, "Hey Kyuu-chan how about you come to papa." Kyuubi had taken a strong liking to Sasuke and yipped a bit jumping at her 'parents'. Naruto laughed a bit as Kyuubi started licking his face.

"Oh my pretty little fox, you're so cute!" Naruto said rubbing faces with the fox.

Hearing a knock on the door Sasuke allowed entrance, Mikoto came in with a sad look on her face. Tears were streaming down her face and she was trying to refrain from crying anymore. "Naruto? Will you please come with me…. We need to show you something."

Naruto got out of bed with Kyuubi and Sasuke fallowed after. Walking with Mikoto to the TV room there was a picture on the TV of a plane crash.

"It has been called for certain that the famous actor Uzumaki Arashi and his wife Uzumaki Izumi are dead. The couple was on their way to Japan to pick up their son, Uzumaki Naruto, in Tokyo tomorrow. But as it seems this is the tragedy that has the world in tears.

"Captain Luna of the France police force can you tell us how this tragedy occurred?"

"Yes, it seems that there was a bomb on the plane and it detonated as the plane was in midair just barely leaving the station as seen in this footage right here." The footage of the actor leaving was shown. Naruto watched with tears in his eyes as the plane took off and then blew up. Naruto began crying, "The only people on the plane were the pilot, and Monsieur and Madame Uzumaki. We're still working on who placed this bomb on the plane."

"Thank you Captain. The famous actor and model will be buried in their homeland Japan so their son can attend and they may be buried in Arashi's family graveyard. I'll be there with the story this is action news reporter Misao Kurisaki signing off." Naruto fell to the ground and burst into tears. The four Uchiha's bent down to comfort him, "It's not fair… They were coming on time this time… They, they should've waited. I should've called them… I never got to say goodbye." Sasuke hugged him, "Shh… We'll find the bastard and put him to death…" Naruto buried his head in Sasuke's shirt crying nonstop. "Sasuke? What will I do now? I can't take over the family business."

Fugaku nodded, "That you can't… Not until you're eighteen that is."

Naruto looked towards the ground… "May I stay here then?"

Mikoto nodded softly, "Yes, of course you can Nari…"

Naruto smiled, "Will you call me that?"

Mikoto nodded, "I was the one who gave you that name anyways. I thought you were a girl and so I called you Nari-chan."

--

At the funeral Naruto was surrounded by reporters, "Naruto-kun! How does it feel to be an orphan now?" "Uzumaki-kun! Will you be taking over the family business?"

Naruto sighed heavily and blew them all off. Closing the doors he looked at the bodies, he was surprised to see that they were still in tact… Naruto looked at his mother, how long had it been since he'd seen her? Stroking her face he broke down into tears. "Please wake up… I miss you and… and I can't do this by myself…" Naruto looked at his father. At least their busy lives were now laid to rest. Naruto bent over and kissed their foreheads. They were cold to the touch but the peaceful look on their faces… Naruto began to smile. He felt like this was what they wanted…

"Are you okay?" Naruto turned behind him to see Sasuke in all black. Naruto nodded and sat down on a chair just staring at the coffins. His mother's coffin was brown with blue lilies tied around them. On the top of the coffin it said something that they would always say to him, "In heaven we'll be waiting…" Naruto looked at the pedals that adorned the inside surrounding his mother who was dressed in all white.

"My mom always said that she wanted to be surrounded by blue lily flowers someday… My father just wanted my mom and myself to be happy…. But look at me, I'm weeping over them." Sasuke held him close.

"It's only human… If they were my parents who were laying there in those coffins. I wouldn't be able to hold in the tears…" Naruto placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Even though they didn't raise me twenty-four seven… I still can't help but think that they were the people who….. They loved me so much, at least I'll believe that for myself." Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and searched deep in his mind for something to say to the other.

"I bet you… That they're in heaven right now looking at you, they'll always be with you." Taking out a box from his pocket he gave it to Naruto, "Your mom requested me to get this made for you a while ago. She said it was supposed to be made for your birthday this year but I think right now is the appropriate time."

Naruto took the box and looked at the necklace in it. On it there were jewels, birthstones to be precise: Garnet for his father, Pearl for his mother and Opal for himself. Naruto took the clasp Opening it up he looked at the picture of the three of them and his little fox 5 months ago when they were on a vacation in New Zealand. On the other side of it there was a quote, "We'll love you always and forever our little angel." On the backside there was the Uchiha family crest and the Uzumaki family crest.

Naruto laughed and punched Sasuke a bit, "Idiot! You put your family crest on there too didn't you?"

"No… your mom told me to put it on there." Naruto hugged him tightly. "Thank you… I'm so happy…"

Opening the door Naruto heard somebody talking, "As for Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the famous actor and model, he will be living with his Aunt, Mae Sukiati, the sister of the deceased Uzumaki Izumi, in New York, New York. His aunt says it is for the best that her nephew should live with his family and that Izumi would want it. Oh wait here is Naruto right now!"

"AH! Naruto-kun? Will you be taking over the family business?"

"As of right now my fathers business is entrusted to the Uchiha family. I have no interest of owning my families business, or giving it to any other family member…" Everyone "ahhed" at him and wrote down everything.

"Naruto-kun, what will you do now that you are an orphan?"

"It was the wish of my parents that I finish High School and so I will do that and then travel around for a while."

"Are you going to persuade the police to find the person who assassinated your parents?"

"It would be nice, but as long as he gets justice then I'll be fine."

Naruto took autographs from people and talked with a few reporters, "Yes… I did have a fun time with them all the time. Whenever I was with them they'd give me an adventure of a lifetime… I've seen everything this world has to offer but I want to see more. I just wish I could've spent time with them a little longer." Naruto took no further questions from then on. Walking towards the Uchiha family he walked with them towards the limo taking them towards the mansion.

--

Sasuke walked towards his bedroom door only to hear shouting on the other side.

"I'm not living with you!" He could hear yelling on the other end and then Naruto huffed out…

"I don't give a damn! I'm still not coming!"

Sasuke walked in and saw Naruto with tears in his eyes, "No! I like it here, I want to stay here!" He could now hear the people on the other end they were saying something like, "Yes you are! Now I want you and that damned fox on the next flight to New York, do you hear me clear you gay bitch?! I swear if you aren't here in the next twenty four hours I'll come over there and drag you out myself! Now get out of that damned house and over here NOW!" Naruto began crying and he heard the person on the other end. "Stop crying bastard! You're just like your mother always crying if something doesn't go your way! But that doesn't matter, because once you get here I'll put you in your place again boy!" Naruto was breaking down in front of Sasuke and he nodded, "Okay… I'll be there as soon as I humanly possible." Closing his cell phone Naruto was crying on the bed getting up slowly to pack his things up.

Naruto began packing his things Sasuke ran towards the crying boy, "Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto looked at the other and turned back to his suitcase, "I'm sorry Sasuke but it seems that my aunt and cousin are taking me in. They want me in New York by tomorrow night." Turning around he began packing again. "Believe me Sasuke I _don't_ want to go to America and live with them. That was where…" Stopping for a second he began again sitting on the bed, "That was where my heart was broken the first time…"

"You mean your first?" Naruto nodded and looked away from him. "I was raped by my own cousin… When I was eight and my parents were gone to a movie premier with everyone else leaving only my aunt, cousin and I alone. She told her son to rape me and…" Naruto couldn't talk anymore, "Anyways… I won't let that happen. They just want the money that my parents gave to me as inheritance." Sasuke took him by the hand and kissed him.

"Will you come back to me?" Naruto nodded, "Of course I will… I'm your fiancée after all. I can't just abandon you." Sasuke kissed him again and then helped him pack up.

--

At the airport Sasuke watched as Naruto left him… They exchanged one last kiss and Naruto left towards the gateways. Naruto waved back to him and took Kyuubi with him.

Sasuke texted him as the plane was about to leave: "I'll be waiting here when you come next time with a sign saying, 'get over here sexy!'" Naruto laughed at the text message and looked towards his fox. "Well my baby… We'll see him soon enough…"

They took off in the plane and Naruto took his last look at Japan. The last look at the land of his people… The land of his love…

**Almost FIN**

**Well almost anyways. There is an epilogue to it and I hope you all will like it!**

Thank you for reviewing this story! I really appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the epilogue… So yeah! There you go!

**Disclaimer: **For the last time I DO NOT own Naruto. So stop calling me!

**Chapter 8**

_**Epilogue**_

"The person found guilty for murdering Uzumaki Arashi and Izumi has been put to life without parole. It was official as Uzumaki Naruto; their aspiring only son was at the court today to hear the conviction. That Mrs. Sukiati, Izumi's older sister, was the person behind the whole murder and these were her words:

"I was hoping for that brat to be on the plane with them! Then I would be getting their family fortune!"

"It's a day of remembrance for the Actor and his lovely wife, and here comes their son right now!

'Naruto? Are you happy with the results that he was put to death?'

'I can't say that I am happy… I can just say that I can finally move on now.'" Sasuke looked at the TV seeing his only love talking with the reporters with such sorrow. Naruto was beautiful and Sasuke took out his cell phone and began texting the other.

_Hey I saw you on the TV, god you're sexy! When are you going to let me see you again?_

Smirking at the phone he looked up to see Naruto on the TV talking with three people. One had red hair another with blond hair and one with brown hair, "Another thing I can say is that if it wouldn't be possible without the help from my best friend and one of the greatest lawyers ever, Gaara."

The people began talking with the red head, "Naruto says he's going to live in Japan with the Uchiha family and model there. And that's all we have right now…"

"Thank you Mitsui, in other news…"

Feeling his phone buzz he opened it up to see a text message from Naruto,

_Don't you know what time it is here? Anyways thanks my love, you're damn sexy as well! God I can't wait to see you again…Two more weeks!_

Sasuke texted something back to him smiling happily:

--

The airport was crowded in the New York National Airport. Looking at his slip he saw the ticket, he finally got his inheritance from his family because he was eighteen now. Naruto heard his phone buzz and saw opened it up to see the text message.

_Nari-chan!_

_When will you be here? Sasuke is DYING to see you…He's right now at the university but if you tell us then I'll call him and tell him that you're coming._

_Mikoto_

Naruto had grown up so much; he still had the famous scars on his cheeks and his beautiful blue eyes and blond hair. He was dressed in clothing that he just wore everywhere. Naruto had his violin case with him as he was right now and it was just announced that the plane flight had been delayed. Sighing angrily he texted back to Mikoto:

_My flight was just delayed... It might be a while._

Sitting down in a seat he sighed a bit looking at the ticket. He sat there for two hours and saw the little children complaining to their mother that they were bored. Naruto noticed his violin case that was still with him.

Taking it out of his case he played a few chords turning it, and then he began playing it. Everyone started crowding around him listening a bit at the tune that was neither sad nor happy, but then Naruto saw the little kids. Smiling a bit at the children he started playing short notes that startled them a bit. Then he began playing a fiddle and the children smiled at him and began dancing around. Naruto smiled happily at them and they were happy. After he finished up their mother came up to him,

"Thank you so much! They were so bored and it seems that our plane is here, thank you again!"

"Not a problem I was getting bored too." Feeling pats on his back he heard everyone saying, "It was a real honor to hear Uzumaki Naruto, did you hear about his parents?"

"Yeah it's a good thing too!"

Naruto placed his violin in his case and saw the flight to Japan coming in. Naruto got into the line and showed them his ticket. Boarding the airplane he sat down and looked at his phone. Seeing a shadow overcome him he heard, "May I sit here?" Naruto looked up and saw the last person he expected to see.

"Itachi?!" Itachi smirked at him and sat down, "Yup, I was here in New York for a photo shoot and then my mother told me that you were coming back to Japan and so I got the next ticket to Tokyo. But when I heard you playing in the waiting room I knew that I'd be traveling with you to Japan!" Naruto hugged him, "It's awesome to see you again!"

--

Sasuke sat in his room typing up his research paper on a subject given to him. He was glad that he was finally going to see Naruto after all these years. Naruto had been sending him pictures of him in different attires. It seems that he followed in his mothers footsteps by becoming a model. But Sasuke didn't mind. Naruto was beautiful no matter what…

Hearing a knock on his door he allowed entrance. Mikoto entered and smiled, "Naruto should be here by tomorrow morning. SO you'd better get some rest…" Sasuke nodded and looked at the time. Finishing his report he went towards his bed.

--

The next day as they entered the airport Naruto looked back and sighed in relief, "I love this place."

"Well it is your home." Itachi said and Naruto looked around the commons area of the airport. Seeing a sign hanging that said, "Hey Sexy!" Naruto ran towards that sign and saw Sasuke, Mikoto, and Fugaku standing there waiting for him. "Sasuke!" Sasuke looked over at him and was hugged by Naruto to the ground.

"I missed you!" Naruto said pecking him on the cheek. Sasuke stood up and Itachi walked towards his mother and father hugging them. "It's good to see you guys." Mikoto kissed her son and then hugged Naruto. "We all missed you Naruto. Now lets go home."

Naruto smiled at them.

--

Walking into the mansion again Naruto ran in. "What a great feeling it is to be home!" spinning around a bit he ran upstairs towards Sasuke's room. Seeing nothing in there he was confused. "Sasuke? Where's your room?"

Sasuke walked towards him and said, "Oh yeah, I moved out. We'll take your stuff to my place later tonight." Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and was about to kiss him when Itachi said, "Yo… Dinner's ready. Come downstairs." Naruto glared for a bit and Sasuke placed his finger on his lips. "Tonight, okay?"

Naruto nodded glumly and went downstairs to see a huge dinner set out.

They talked for hours just about things, talking on catching up and how they've been. "So Naruto? Why the modeling business?"

"Hum…" Naruto thought for a minute with his finger to his mouth. "I don't know. I guess because acting was too much of a hassle and I didn't want to own a huge business. So modeling was the only thing open." Naruto faked yawned a bit but to everyone it seemed real. "Are you tired Nari-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah a little but that's okay I just need a little bit of sleep. Jet lag and all." Naruto said with a lie.

"Well then I guess you should go to Sasuke's place. It's on the other side of town so you might want to go right now." Naruto nodded with his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Well then I'll see you all later." Naruto said standing up and Sasuke followed after him. "Good bye mom, dad." They said their goodbyes and Naruto and Sasuke left.

--

Opening the door to the house Sasuke revealed the comfy home to Naruto and it was huge. "So much for a small house." Naruto said laying his things down near the door. Taking of his shoes and stepping on the wood floor he ran towards the family room where a fireplace lay in the corner with two windows off to the side.

"It's huge…" Naruto said plainly. It wasn't any surprise to him that the house was huge. Sasuke was in fact an Uchiha and was given a very hefty "allowance" if you will. Sasuke walked behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"And it's all ours." Naruto leaned against him as Sasuke hit a switch that dimmed the lights and the fireplace went on. There were blankets on the floor and couches. Pillows scattered everywhere. "Want to know what's missing though?" Sasuke asked. Naruto felt Sasuke putting his hands up his shirt and Naruto laughed a bit.

"That you're horny?" Sasuke glared and said, "No… That you're not naked." Naruto laughed and undressed himself and let Sasuke lead him towards the blankets.

Taking out a collar, Sasuke placed it around Naruto's neck. "So if you're ever lost people will know that you're mine." Naruto looked at it. It had his name carved into it and said 'Property of Uchiha Sasuke' Naruto hit him. "You think that I'm your property?!" Naruto yelled at him and Sasuke laughed. "It's to get the point to people that you are mine and nobody else can have you." Sasuke said running his hand though Naruto's hair.

Naruto sighed and kissed Sasuke.

--

_Entry July 24_

_Well here I am back in Japan for at least a year. It took long enough seeing as how I've been waiting for almost three years to come back here to live with Sasuke. Sasuke is so protective of me that he won't so much as let anyone stare at me for more than 3 seconds. He always has an arm around me (not that I mind) but everyone in his family laughs at it!! It gets embarrassing after a while! I NEED MY SPACE!_

_Nah. I love the attention from the Uchiha family. And I love living in Japan!_

_Mikoto is her same old perky self, Running around the house doing absolutely nothing but trying to find someone to model clothes for. (Which 99 of the time it is me…) She and I laugh and chat about things that deal with her sons and with her competitors._

_Fugaku is running both the Uzumaki and Uchiha family businesses which have both combined to equal Uchimaki Inc. (Or something around those lines) Fugaku takes to me like one of the boys. Although he calls me his daughter since I run around with Mikoto all day and he usually sees me in dresses or in other things that girls would typically wear. He and I have a good time playing card games (which I found I suck at strip poker when I play with the boys.) Fridays he usually takes me out for dinner to discuss matters about Sasuke and I. He figures that he and I should get married pretty soon and I laugh at him saying, "I'll need to disguise my sex and my face!" He usually says back, "That's fine, we know some pretty good makeup artists."_

_As for Itachi, he's been doing photo shoots all across the world. He's famous for his artworks that usually involve me in them. I wouldn't trust anybody else. Itachi the same old pervert when it comes down to it. He always tries to lead me on when I'm with Sasuke and then those two usually fight over who loves me more. Not that I mind anyways. It's always nice to have people love you! _

_Deidara and Sasori? I haven't heard from them yet, but Itachi says they are traveling the world right now. Said something about them being in Australia a few months ago. But I wouldn't know._

_Sasuke? Well as I said, he's been a lecherous, no good, possessive, perverted, TEME!! But he's the teme that I love! And he and I are still so young, I wonder if a love like ours could bloom to where even if the world won't accept us. It won't matter._

_Maybe… I'll never know anyways._

_But if there is one thing that I learned from Living with the Uchiha's, is that you can't expect anything normal to happen around them. Because in their family. Normal is a word that is foreign to their ears._

_Uzumaki Naruto Age 19_

**END!**

There you have it! I will post sometime later a story called "LWTU: The Deleted Chapters". In this story you will see the chapters that I deleted cause I was too lazy to write them into the story.

You will adventure with Naruto through his high school year at Konoha High, Love, heartbreak, romance, and… The final day of the school production of "Romeo and Juliet"

Action, adventure, and a whole bunch of gay guys all in one story, this spring Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are in, BOOM "Living with the Uchiha's: The Deleted Chapters"

takes off sunglasses Wasn't that awesome?

So yeah, sometime in the spring of 2007 I will post the deleted chapters of Living With the Uchiha's. They aren't written yet though… They were thoughts in my head and as I said before. This story is totally random chapters. So yeah! Stay tuned.

Oh and for those who read Daylight Dancer. It's name has officially been changed to "Oceanborn" So yeah. See ya all in the Deleted Chapters!

**The perverted Katsutoshi! meOW**


End file.
